


Smile, Somebody Loves You

by Layora88



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Wade, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Slow Burn, Spideypool - Freeform, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade are part of the Avengers, they're good friends at first and thanks to a little drunken incident-well..things change between them. Peter is attacked by Venom..please read my warnings.. Wade comforts Peter afterwards and things just go from there. Lots of fluff, smut, comfort and a ton of other things.. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, Somebody Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long fic uploaded here. ^_^ Enjoy.
> 
> Completely updated as of January 9th 2017*

Peter sighed deeply as he looked around the room. He was currently in Tony Stark’s mansion along with the rest of the Avenger’s Team celebrating Tony’s birthday. ‘It’ll be fun!’ Steve had said and Tony had pleaded for him to join them. He was uncomfortable, to say the least. He never was good with social gatherings and being social in general and not to mention when alcohol was involved, it always made him slightly more uncomfortable.

He had been nursing a beer...the same one that had been pushed into his hands only minutes after entering the premises. Tony was wandering around chattering loudly with something that looked like scotch or whiskey in his glass and everyone else had either beer or some kind of mixed drink glued to their hands. 

He sighed again, his gaze returning to his half finished beer. He just wasn’t feeling it. So he stood up from his lonely space on the couch and tried to mingle. Steve was immersed in deep conversation with Bruce and Natasha while Tony had disappeared to the kitchen for something or another. He bypassed them, however, when he saw Deadpool standing behind the bar mixing a drink.

He walked over quietly and leaned against the bar, setting his drink down on a coaster. “Hey Petey,” Wade greeted, smiling at him. His mask was pulled up just to his nose. 

Peter realized that he was the only Avenger who didn’t come to the party out of costume. Peter smiled and pulled out a chair, hopping up and leaning over the bar top slightly to see what he was making. 

“Hey Wade, whatchya’ makin’?” He asked.

The older man grinned suddenly at the younger and leaned in towards Peter’s curious gaze. “Would you like a blow-job, baby-boy?” He asked with a no doubt spectacular leer.

Peter’s jaw dropped suddenly, an insanely adorable blush spreading across his cheeks. Steve and Tony were suddenly laughing hysterically behind Peter, they had clearly heard what Wade had said to him. Wade was sporting a shit-eating grin now and Tony clapped a hand over Peter’s shoulder, startling the young man. 

“It’s a shot, Petey. It’s called a blow-job. Would you like one?” Wade reiterated, raising an eyebrow and still eyeing the younger man intensely. 

Steve laughed and leaned up against the bar next to Peter, Tony quickly joining them. “Oh..” Peter finally spoke, looking down at the shot glass feeling rather embarrassed. 

Wade simply chuckled and put the shot up onto the bar top in front of Peter. “Uh, sure? I mean..what’s in it?” Peter asked nervously.

Steve laughed lightly and leaned in, “I believe it’s Bailey’s, Kahlùa and-“ 

“Whipped cream!” Chimed Wade, producing a bottle of whipped cream and pressing the nozzle over the shot glass, topping the shot with a dollop of the white stuff. 

Peter laughed and shook his head incredulously, “That’s ridiculous. I don’t want something like that.” 

Wade chuckled and grinned, “Oh come on! It’s so good, I know you’ll love it. You don’t exactly seem to be enjoying your beer there.” 

They all looked down at the half finished beer sitting on the bar top and Peter shrugged, “I’ve never really been a fan of beer, I’ll admit that.” He told them.

He sighed softly and picked up the shot glass as Wade slid it across the counter. He eyed it warily before he was lifting it to his lips. _Screw it._ He thought and downed it. He laughed and licked at the whipped cream that had covered his lips and put the shot glass back on the counter. The three men that were gathered around him cheered and laughed. 

“So, how’d you like it?” Wade asked curiously, still laughing as he watched Peter lick his lips again. 

“It was actually pretty good,” Peter replied and had been pleasantly surprised. 

He let out a soft chuckle and soon Tony and Steve were demanding a round of shots to be made for everyone. Before Peter realized it they were being surrounded by the rest of the Avenger’s Team. Everyone was crowding around the bar trying to watch Wade make the shots and soon there were about a dozen lined up across the bar top. 

“Okay okay, this is going to go quick. I’m gonna top em’ up with whipped cream and then you gotta’ down them or they’ll melt,” Wade told them with a grin.

Everyone was giggling and nodding and getting ready to grab the nearest shot glass. Peter was beaming, watching Wade work, his hand ready to grab one of the shots for himself. And then all too quickly, Wade was topping off each glass with a bit of whipped cream and as soon as the last one was done, they all disappeared. Everyone downed their shots and were laughing hysterically as they all had to lick their lips to get rid of the whipped cream. 

“Well?!” Wade cried, wanting to know how everyone enjoyed them. 

The group was laughing and beaming and telling him how much they loved the shots and a few people asked for seconds. Once the group dispersed and went back to their conversations, Peter was left sitting with Wade at the bar. Wade was smiling at him and quietly put another shot in front of the younger man, raising a brow as if in question. 

Peter glanced up at him and chuckled, “Why don’t you make one for yourself, I don’t think you’ve even had one yet.” 

Wade smirked and shrugged, “I guess I could have one…” 

Peter eyed him curiously, “Just one? I’ve already had two, soon to be a third. I think you have some catching up to do.” Wade chuckled and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly decided against it. 

“What?” Peter asked, arching a brow as he pulled the shot towards him. 

Wade smirked a bit, “Nothing, here..don’t forget the whipped cream.” 

Peter chuckled as he watched Wade top off his shot. “I’m not doing another shot until you start catching up!” Peter told him and giggled a little. 

He tried to stifle it, feeling a bit embarrassed, but Wade just nodded and laughed. “Okay-okay,” Wade conceded.

He quickly poured three shots for himself, topping them all off with whipped cream. Peter watched as he started downing them, one after another before he had a face covered in whipped cream. Peter started laughing to the point he was near tears and Wade just grinned and started licking at the cream around his lips. 

“Go on Petey, finish yours; a deals a deal,” Wade told him.

Peter laughed and finished his shot, wiping the whipped cream from his lips and licking his fingers clean. 

Wade was grinning again, “So you like blow-jobs, eh?” He asked. 

Peter chuckled and shook his head, starting to blush again. “Stop making it sound so dirty.” 

Wade laughed and shrugged, “I’ve got other shots I could make you. What kinds of liquor do you like?” 

Peter shrugged a bit, leaning on his his elbows slightly to look at the older man. “I’ve honestly never been a huge fan of alcohol, so I’ve not tried very much,” He told him. 

Wade guffawed and turned around to grab a few different liqueurs from the shelf. He came back and immediately went to work. “Oh this’ll be fun Petey-pie. I’m gonna’ make you a bunch of drinks and you’re gonna’ tell me what you like, okay?” Wade asked.

Peter chuckled softly and shook his head, “I don’t think I have a great tolerance, so I’m gonna’ have to say no. I’ve already had a few shots and I don’t want to get too carried away.” 

Wade laughed and shook his head, “Now now, we’re all staying the night according to Stark. He’s got rooms set up for anyone who needs ‘em so you’ll be well looked after.” 

Peter eyed him nervously, thinking it over. He didn’t exactly have anywhere to be tomorrow and he was starting to loosen up and enjoy himself. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Steve and Tony wandered back over to the bar to join them. 

“Now what’re you making, Wade?” Steve asked curiously. 

Tony took a seat next to Peter and smiled at the younger man. “You stayin’ the night, Parker?” He asked, eyeing Wade as he lined up about half a dozen shot glasses. 

Peter smiled nervously, “Uh…I don’t know. I’m being pressured into trying some different shots…and I’m an easy drunk…I think…so I don’t think this is a good idea…”

Steve and Tony laughed and both wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulders. “Oh come on Peter, you need to loosen up. You’re young and that’s the perfect time to make stupid decisions and let go!” Tony told him. 

“Tony’s right, Peter. You need to loosen up, you're more than welcome to stay, I’m sure,” Steve told him. 

Tony nodded, “Of course. I’ve got spare rooms set up for pretty well everyone tonight. You’re more than welcome to stay.” 

Peter blushed lightly and nervously returned his gaze back to Wade who had already mixed about six shots, “I’m going to regret this in the morning, aren’t I?” 

Wade laughed and handed him a blue coloured shot, “Probably, baby-boy. But what’s a little headache when you get to have a bit of fun?” 

Peter chuckled softly and took the shot, eyeing it curiously. “Alright, but I’m not gettin’ drunk on my own…” 

Wade grinned and went to raise a glass to his own lips. He quickly winked at Tony and Steve, unbeknownst to Peter and downed his shot while Peter downed his own. It wasn’t long before Tony and Steve had left them to their own devices. Peter was loosening up, relaxing and joking around with Wade and Wade had had just as many shots as Peter and although he was a bigger guy, it just wasn’t hitting him the same as the younger man. 

Peter was giggling and practically bouncing in his seat while Wade continued to pour him shot after shot. They were somewhere around the dozen mark now and Peter’s head was swimming. “Shit Wade..I don’t think I can drink anymore. We’ve figured out that I like sweet stuff, not the hard stuff…isn’t that good enough?” Peter asked with a little laugh.

Wade was grinning wickedly at him and crossed his arms over his chest lightly, “Alright-alright…just one more, okay?” 

Peter chuckled and raised his hands in defeat, “Just one more.”

Wade smiled and pushed one more shot in front of Peter, smirking as the younger man eyed it warily. “Seriously Wade, another blow-job?” Peter rubbed his temple a little, feeling a bit woozy. 

Wade smirked and topped it off with a bit of whipped cream, “What can I say…I rather enjoy watching you lick up all that creamy goodness.” Wade practically purred.

Peter stilled, holding the shot quietly in his hand. He cocked his head slightly, not sure if he had just heard that correctly. Wade’s voice was a bit husky sounding and Peter wished he could see the man’s eyes. _He’s just fucking with you, ignore him, laugh it off._ He told himself.

Peter chuckled softly, trying to brush it off, but couldn’t help the blush creeping across his already rosy cheeks. Wade was watching him silently and Peter couldn’t help what he did next. Downing the shot quickly, he placed the glass back onto the counter top before he tried to lick his lips a little more seductively than strictly necessary. 

Wade tensed slightly, his grin faltering at the sight. He eyed the younger man intensely and couldn’t help his eyebrows from arching at the sight. Peter chuckled and looked away shyly before his gaze fell towards the pool table where Steve and Tony were playing a game and Peter suddenly thought it would be fun to join them. 

“Wanna play some pool?” He asked, his voice sounding a little rougher around the edges. 

Wade smirked a bit and shrugged, stepping out from behind the bar. “We can, you feelin’ up to it, baby-boy?” 

Peter chuckled and hopped off his chair, swaying a little as the alcohol really started hitting him. Wade grinned as he saw this and came up beside him, gently wrapping an arm around the younger man’s waist to steady him. “Easy there, Petey. You sure you wanna play pool?” Wade asked.

Peter blushed as he was pulled a little closer to the older man. He could feel the warmth of his body pressing into his side and he swallowed hard. Looking up through his suddenly heavy lidded eyes, he blinked as he met the white lenses of Wade’s Deadpool mask and nodded, “Mmhmm. Come on, it’ll be fun.” He tried and started for the other two men by the pool table. 

Wade grinned and followed suit. 

They approached the table together and Steve and Tony looked up at them. “Oh, you two want to play?” Tony asked with a smirk.

Peter nodded and leaned against the table, “It looks like fun, it’s been ages since I’ve played.” 

Steve smiled and nodded, “Alright, we’ll play teams. You and Wade against Tony and I. Sound okay?” 

Peter and Wade nodded before they were both handed a pool cue. They reset the balls and they started the game. Peter seemed to have gained an incredible amount of energy thanks to the alcohol and was currently leaning against the table, bent over against it as he lined up his shot. Wade stood behind him, admiring the view, of course.

He had been distracted for the better part of the game thanks to the way Peter kept bending over and well, he couldn’t help his mind from wandering at the sight. Steve and Tony were albeit a little distracted themselves, having moved to lean against the back of the couch not far from the pool table. Steve was busy talking into Tony’s ear while his fingertips traced circles against the birthday man’s stomach. 

Peter hadn’t noticed of course and was too busy trying to line up his shot. Wade couldn’t take it anymore. He was about to end the game and see if Peter wanted to go grab some air when he got an idea. Quietly, Wade advanced towards Peter. 

He pressed himself firmly against the younger man’s backside, draping across Peter’s back as he rested a hand down against the pool table, “Would you like some help, baby-boy?” He whispered against the young man’s ear and Peter tensed slightly beneath him. 

He grinned against the younger man’s ear and helped steady Peter’s arm against the table. He slipped his hand against Peter’s and helped him steady his fingers around the pool cue. “Wade…What’re you doing?” Peter asked nervously. 

Wade chuckled breathily in his ear and nipped at it gently and Peter trembled, his entire body buzzing with more than just the alcohol. He started to squirm beneath the older man, but Wade simply pressed his hips lightly into the younger man. Peter’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel Wade’s half-hard cock against his ass and he started to blush furiously. 

“You’ve been bending over in front of me this entire game. You’re driving me mad, baby-boy. You’ve got an incredible ass, anyone ever tell you that?” Wade purred hotly against the shell of his ear.

Peter swallowed hard, his hand starting to shake. “It wasn’t intentional-I d-didn’t mean to-“ Peter stuttered.

Wade chuckled and slowly let the younger man up, taking a step back. Peter turned around quickly and was suddenly pressed back against the table, Wade standing over him once again. 

“Petey..you turn me on…have I ever told you that?” Wade asked. Peter swallowed hard, his face heating up. He was sure he was scarlet red by now and he struggled to form words. 

“I’ve admired you for a long time Peter Parker..but you’ve always been just out of reach..” 

Peter was blushing hard and trembling slightly. His vision was a little foggy but he could see Wade’s face clearly above his own. Wade’s hand was gently resting on his hip, his fingers caressing Peter’s side while he continued to speak close to his ear. 

“Until tonight…that is…I know you won’t remember this in the morning. I made sure to get you good and drunk, baby-boy. I apologize for the hangover you’re going to have but I think it’ll be worth it…for me anyway…” He chuckled softly, his fingers still tracing lazy circles against Peter’s side. 

Peter was incredibly still, listening hard and trying to keep a level head, but he was slipping. He was definitely drunk and he was starting to feel slightly dizzy from being so close to Wade. He could smell the older man and he breathed in deeply, trying to focus on what was being said. 

“I’ve admired you from afar for a very long time, Peter. You’ve always managed to catch my attention, even well before I knew your name-when you were just Spidey. I’ve wanted to tell you how I felt ages ago, but I just couldn’t do it.I know you’d reject me, you probably still will…actually…why haven’t you?” He asked as he eyed Peter curiously, watching as he struggled to form words and failed. 

“Mmm, too much alcohol I see…no matter. I’ll try and make this quick Petey…” He leaned in closer to the man’s ear and whispered. “I want you, Peter Parker…I’m in love with you and that’s never going to change. You’re everything I’m not and I would do anything to have you in my life…even if that means we have to just be friends. I’ll take what I can get. Because-I love you Peter,” He told him earnestly. 

Wade pulled back then and smiled down at the younger man just as Tony wandered over to them, laying a heavy hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You aren’t looking too good there Parker. I’ll take you up to one of the spare rooms if you like?” Tony asked gently. 

Peter’s gaze never left Wade and he nodded quietly. Wade’s hand left Peter’s side, finally stopping what little contact they had had and Peter felt lost without the steady caress. He tensed slightly as Tony started to lead him towards another room and Wade simply smiled after him.

“Good night baby-boy,” Wade called after him. 

Peter blushed and followed Tony as he was lead up to one of the many spare bedrooms, completely speechless. Peter was ushered into a dark bedroom and was almost immediately left alone. Tony may have been speaking to him, but he couldn’t make sense of any of it. He trembled hard when he was finally by himself and fell to his knees on the soft carpet. 

His head was swimming and he felt sick to his stomach. Wade’s words were floating around his skull, weighing heavily on him. He could barely reflect on what was said. He was so out of it and slowly he got to his feet and stumbled towards the bed. He laid down still fully clothed and buried his face in the pillows and was out like a light within seconds.

 

“Mr. Parker, Sir? Are you well? Breakfast is being served shortly and Tony has insisted I wake you,” Jarvis told him. Stark’s AI was speaking through the bedroom, coming from some unknown source. 

Peter vaguely remembered he was in Tony’s house and groaned loudly as he tried to pull himself from sleep. “Mr. Parker?” Jarvis asked once again. 

Peter groaned again, “I’m awake-“ He choked and rolled onto his side, whimpering slightly as he reached up to touch his head. 

It was excruciatingly painful. He blinked and forced his eyes to open completely and sighed. “Good morning, Mr. Parker. Shall I tell Mr. Stark that you will be joining the Team for breakfast?” 

Peter groaned even louder this time, “Yeah, I’ll just be a minute.” 

“Very well, Sir,” Jarvis replied.

Peter slowly sat up and held his face in his hands for a long moment, sighing deeply. “Here we go…” He muttered before he got out of bed on shaky legs and cursed himself for ever agreeing to test out so many different shots. 

Quietly he made his way to a mirror that was on the far wall to take a look at himself. He huffed out an annoyed breath and tried to fix his hair, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out. After a few minutes of attempting to make himself look presentable, he gave up and headed out into the hallway. He held his head gently and wished the headache would subside, but to no avail. 

Soon he was in the kitchen and all eyes were on him. “Morning Petey!” Wade singsonged and Peter scowled at the older man who simply grinned in response. 

“You did this to me, bastard,” Peter growled, but the smile that spread across his face at seeing his friend betrayed him. 

The group laughed and waved him over. “Aww, does Parker have a headache this morning?” Cooed Tony. 

Peter sighed and sat down in one of the empty chairs and was handed a glass of orange juice. He quickly drank it and sat back in his chair. “Yes, haha. I have a hangover. Oh well, serves me right for letting Wade get me to drink so much,” Peter told them. 

The group chuckled and Wade simply grinned in response across the table at Peter. “You agreed to it, baby-boy,” He told him. 

Peter sighed and met his gaze, he seemed far too happy to be nursing his own hangover this morning. “What’s the deal, Wilson? Why aren’t you hungover? You did just as many shots as I did last night,” Peter asked.

At this, the table erupted with laughter and Wade’s shit eating grin suddenly made Peter’s heart flip uncomfortably. “Baby-boy…uh…” Wade started. 

“Wade can’t get drunk, Peter. His healing factor doesn’t let the alcohol affect him, much,” Chimed Steve. 

Wade was still grinning, trying hard to stifle his laughter. Peter’s jaw dropped open slightly and his eyes narrowed, effectively shooting daggers across the table at one Wade Wilson. Peter’s cheeks were flushed. _How could I have known!?_ He inwardly screamed and rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

“For fuck’s sakes, and no one thought that worth mentioning?” He asked incredulously. 

He laughed suddenly at the situation and everyone pretty well joined him. “Nah, we thought you needed to loosen up a bit, relax and all that,” Tony said, patting him on the shoulder as he walked by. 

Peter shook his head and ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. “Thanks guys,” He mumbled and picked up an apple off the table, eyeing it before taking a chunk out of it. 

The table resumed to its normal conversation and Peter was left to his thoughts while he enjoyed his breakfast. Wade was watching him with a nervous smile from across the table and when Peter looked up he was suddenly reminded of something important. Well, sort of. He met Wade’s gaze, though the man still had his mask on, he knew he was being watched. 

Peter smiled softly and returned his gaze to the table. He was confused about something, he felt as if he was missing something important. He thought about what had happened last night and tried to remember it all. He remembered doing the shots at the bar and then playing a game of pool. But he could barely remember even playing pool. He sighed and rubbed his temple, having finished his apple. He really didn’t feel like eating anything else for the time being.

After a while the Team thinned out and started to head to their homes and Peter got up to leave as well. He thanked Tony for having him and letting him stay the night and as he left, he noticed Wade waiting out front by a bright red Porsche. He wondered why Wade was still here after having excused himself over an hour ago. 

Walking up to him curiously, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey Wade, I thought you left. What’s going on?” Peter asked curiously.

Wade simply smiled and shrugged, “I thought I’d stick around and see if you needed a ride home.” 

Peter smiled softly and shrugged, “I would love one, but it’s not necessary.” 

Wade shook his head and opened the passenger door to his Porsche. “Nonsense, lemme’ take you home. It’s the least I can do after what I did to you,” Wade told him.

Peter chuckled softly and sighed, “Feeling guilty?” 

Wade grinned, “Not even a little bit, Petey.” 

Peter laughed and shook his head, walking towards Wade. He came closer to the older man and looked up at him expectantly. “Can I get in then?” He asked, eyeing the man currently blocking the car door. 

Wade quickly moved out of the way, muttering an apology. He had been too busy watching the younger man to realize he was standing in the way. He smiled and motioned for him to get into the car and Peter eagerly complied. Wade shut the door for him before making his way to the driver’s side and slipping inside. He started up the engine and soon they were on their way. 

Peter had never been in a fancy car like this before and he was rather excited to see how it performed. He wasn’t a huge car person, but he did like to go fast. Wade obliged of course and they raced through the backroads for a while before they made it into the city. Traffic slowed them down but it gave them a chance to talk. Wade was rambling on about some movie he wanted to see, something about it being loosely based around his life and although Peter was listening to him, nodding along, he felt very much distracted. 

He cast a quick glance at the man sitting next to him and suddenly remembered something about the night before. “Did you tell me something last night, Wade? Something important? I feel like we maybe made plans or something but I can’t remember…” He asked, trailing off slightly as he started rubbing his temples. 

Wade cast him a nervous sideways glance, “Uh no, not that I can remember. Why, what’s wrong?” 

Peter shook his head in confusion, his headache still there. “Ah, I dunno’. I just feel like I’ve forgotten something is all,” Peter told him. 

Wade shrugged slightly, “It couldn’t have been that important.” 

Peter frowned then and rubbed his eyes a bit, they were already pulling up to his apartment. Wade pulled off to the side and parked the car and Peter opened the door, slipping out onto the sidewalk. “Thanks for the ride, Wade. Last night was pretty fun…I guess…to be honest, I can’t really remember much of it,” He said sheepishly.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, bending over as he leaned into the car to speak to Wade. Wade was smiling just as sheepishly at him and Peter just chuckled softly. “Anytime, Petey. Don’t worry, nothing bad happened last night. You had a good time, I’m sure of it,” Wade told him. 

Peter smiled softly and nodded, “Alright, well I’ll see you later. I’ll probably go out on patrol later if you feel like joining me, give me a shout.” 

Wade nodded, “Sure thing, baby-boy.” 

Peter waved and closed the car door, heading up to his apartment for a much needed nap. 

 

After he awoke from his nap, Peter checked his phone and smiled when he saw there was a text from Wade.

 

Wade - Hey Peter! I’m free tonight if you still wanna patrol.

 

Peter shot him a text back.

 

Peter - Yeah sure, I’ll meet you at the usual spot. 

 

He put his phone back on the bed for a moment as he pulled on his suit, slipping his mask over his head quietly. He heard his phone buzz and picked it up again. 

 

Wade - I’ll be there in ten. 

 

He smiled and tucked his phone into his hidden suit pocket before he was climbing out of his bedroom window and swinging off towards their meeting point. It didn’t take long before he was sitting comfortably at the edge of a rooftop, his legs dangling precariously over the edge. He leaned back on his hands and tilted his head up towards the night sky.

It was beautiful out and although the city lights drowned out most of the stars, he could still make out a few faint flecks dotting the night sky. He sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. 

“Hey Wade,” He called softly, eyes never leaving the night sky. Wade walked towards him and sat down next to the young man. He smiled over at Peter and leaned back slightly, looking up into the sky to take in what Peter was looking at. 

“It’s a beautiful night,” Wade commented. 

Peter simply nodded and Wade turned to admire Peter once again and wished he could see the boy’s face. “Hey Spidey?” He asked.

Peter lolled his head to the side to look at his friend, “Hmm?” 

Wade shifted slightly and sighed, “Nevermind.” 

Peter shrugged and stood up. “Ready to g-“ He started before he swayed, feeling suddenly very dizzy. 

Wade was quickly standing in front of him, a steadying hand resting on his hip. “Are you okay?” The older man asked nervously. 

Peter blinked behind the mask a few times and nodded, “Uh yeah, head rush. I guess I’m still a bit hungover…thought the nap I took would’ve helped. I drank a lot of water afterwa-“ He stopped talking, suddenly very distracted by what Wade was doing. 

The man’s fingers were gently tracing small circles against his hip as he held him steady. Peter swallowed hard as fuzzy memories started coming back to him. “Wade…?” He asked softly. 

His head was spinning and he reached up to rub his temples slightly. “Uh, maybe patrolling tonight isn’t a good idea, Spidey. You should go home and sleep it off. I can go out on my own tonight,” Wade told him.

Peter frowned and was looking up at the man nervously. Wade clearly couldn’t read his expression behind the mask and for a moment Peter just stood there, staring at him. Wade simply stared back at him, all the while his hand held the boy steady, his thumb tracing small circles against his hip. 

Peter tried to step away from the touch and found that his knees had grown slightly weak. “Wade…I-“ He stuttered nervously. 

Wade frowned and watched the young man curiously, “What’s the matter, Petey?” 

Peter started to tremble as Wade’s hand fell from his hip and he blinked hard behind his mask, tears springing to the corners of his eyes as he did so. He felt so utterly overwhelmed. “I-I remember-” 

Wade shifted slightly, “What are you talking about?” He asked.

Wade tried to take a step towards the younger man but Peter took another step backwards, placing his hand out in front of him in a placating gesture. Wade looked down at the outstretched hand and he frowned deeply, feeling rather confused.

“You’re in love with me?” Peter choked, the words barely a whisper. 

Wade froze, his entire body tensing as his heart started beating wildly in his chest. He inhaled sharply, not sure what to say. He hadn’t considered that Peter might actually remember anything from his drunken stupor. “ _Peter_ …I’m sorry I-“ He started lamely.

Peter shook his head and growled low in his throat, “You don’t get to talk, not after what you pulled.” He breathed.

Peter took a threatening step towards the older man, his hand now pressing firmly against Wade’s chest. Wade stumbled back slightly and Peter kept advancing, pushing him back farther and farther until he was being pressed up against a wall. 

“You got me drunk so that you could tell me something important, I remember everything, Wade. I remember what you said to me last night,” Peter told him, a dangerous edge to his voice. 

Wade swallowed hard, his hands remaining at his sides. His whole body was trembling with nervous energy. Peter scowled at him, lifting the edge of his mask up over his nose. He suddenly reached for Wade’s mask and in one smooth motion, pulled it off completely, tossing it to the ground. 

Wade flinched, feeling very much exposed. He averted his gaze as Peter’s eyes took in every scar, every sore, every bit of his flesh. He swallowed uncomfortably under the scrutiny. Peter had never seen his whole face before. 

“I can’t believe you…” He murmured. 

His voice had fallen and he sounded positively heartbroken. Wade pulled his gaze from the roof’s floor and forced himself to meet Peter’s stare. He couldn’t see the boy’s eyes and it hurt him deeply to be bared to this man and not be able to see him in return.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner…?” Peter asked gently. 

Wade blinked, “W-what?” He stuttered. 

Peter glared hotly at him and ripped off his own mask. He glared angrily at Wade and pressed his hand harder against Wade’s chest, holding him in place against the brick. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He demanded. 

Wade shifted uncomfortably, “I-I was afraid. I didn’t know how to tell you. I knew you’d be upset, you’d probably never want to see or talk to me again after you knew. I couldn’t risk it-your friendship.” Wade told him nervously, his entire body still thrumming with nervous energy.

Peter glared harder and clenched his fist in the front of Wade’s suit. “You didn’t even give me a chance, Wade,” Peter ground out. 

Wade tried to hold back the whimper he felt bubbling up from his throat and closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. Peter’s hand let go of Wade’s suit then and was soon holding the man’s chin up, forcing him to meet his gaze. Peter looked into Wade’s deep brown eyes, he could see his mirrored orbs shining back at him. 

“ _Wade…_ ” Peter murmured. 

It was barely a whisper but Wade heard it. He had never heard his name said quite like that. It was in such a soft tone of voice and it sent a slight tremor down his spine. “I’m so sorry Peter. I should have told you sooner, I should never have made you drink so much just to spare me the humiliation when I finally managed to tell you,” Wade told him. 

Peter’s grasp loosened on Wade’s jaw and he slowly released him. “I’m sorry you felt that you couldn’t tell me…it’s okay. I’m not going to run away…” Peter said softly.

His fingertips gently traced along the edges of Wade’s jaw and he cupped the man’s cheek, his thumb caressing the scarred skin he found there. Wade swallowed hard and couldn’t bear to take his eyes away from the younger man’s stare. He could feel his face heating up as a blush rose into his cheeks at the soft caress. Peter’s eyes drifted to focus on Wade’s slightly chapped lips, he hadn’t realized just how close he was to the older man until now. 

The thought of kissing him, pressing his soft pink lips against Wade’s chapped ones was starting to overpower him. He was breathing unevenly, his lips so close to Wade’s. Peter could feel the man tense beneath his hand and slowly he caressed his cheek to reassure him. 

“Can I kiss you?” Peter breathed, unsure of himself, unsure of the situation and unsure if Wade was actually listening to him. 

Wade stirred suddenly, a soft nervous sound escaping his lips. Peter blushed a little and swallowed hard, ready to pull away. He was clearly making the older man uncomfortable. He started to pull away when Wade didn’t respond but his wrist was caught by a large gloved hand and he stilled. Wade held his wrist gently, his thumb stroking against the underside. A shiver wracked its way through the younger man and he went to speak, to apologize for asking such a thing. But he never got the chance. 

“Kiss me,” Wade said, his body trembling nervously. 

Peter inhaled sharply before he was pressing against him, his hand cupping Wade’s scarred cheek as his lips met Wade’s. Wade was quivering, he was nervous and he could barely hold himself together as he felt Peter’s lips press against his own. His hand moved instinctively to hold Peter’s hip, drawing him in closer. The brunette’s hand never left the man’s cheek as his mouth worked gently against Wade’s. 

His other hand slowly came up to rest against Wade’s chest and after the initial nervousness, Wade found the courage to kiss back. Their mouths moved slow at first, testing, playing with the pressure and after a few moments, Wade’s tongue darted out to swipe against Peter’s bottom lip. 

Peter gasped at the unexpected wetness and blushed deeply when Wade’s tongue pressed between his parted lips. They kissed slowly, the kiss never feeling hurried or rushed. Peter was trembling against the older man and Wade tried to reassure him by caressing his side. 

They slowly broke the kiss, parting slightly but not pulling apart. Their foreheads rest against one another as they breathed deeply, trying to calm themselves. Neither spoke for what felt like ages and Peter dared to meet Wade’s gaze and let a small smile play across his lips. 

Wade smiled nervously as their eyes met. “Peter?” He asked softly, licking his lips. 

“Wade?” Peter retorted, watching the older man nervously. 

“Why did you ask to kiss me?” Wade asked and Peter trembled a little, pulling away slightly, folding his arms as he hugged himself. 

Wade knew the gesture was one linked with fear and insecurity and he frowned a little. “I-I don’t know. I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss you…” Peter confessed. 

Wade swallowed hard and nodded slightly, “And…what did it feel like?” He asked gently.

Peter suddenly blushed deeply and averted his gaze for a moment. “I-it felt really good…like…the best feeling I’ve ever gotten from a kiss…” He mumbled the last part and Wade smiled softly, reaching out to tug Peter’s arms down from his body hug. 

Peter let him and trembled as Wade pulled him into his strong arms. “You’ve never kissed another man before, have you?” He asked, but he already knew the answer. 

Peter shifted slightly against Wade and nodded into his shoulder. “It’s okay,” He murmured and ran his fingers through the younger man’s beautiful brown hair. 

Peter slowly pulled away and looked down at the ground between them. “I’ve never been interested in men before. I don’t even know where to begin…” Peter told him.

Wade chuckled softly and smiled, “Peter…are you saying you’re interested in me?” He asked deviously.

Peter started slightly, blushing and biting his lower lip gently. “I-uh- _Wade…_ ” Hepractically whined with embarrassment, feeling so confused and nervous. 

Wade smirked and reached out to bring him into a hug again. Peter accepted the man’s embrace and let himself be held. “Peter…I’m in love with you. But that doesn’t mean I expect you to love me back. I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re feeling right now, but I need you to know that I’ll be here for you. I would never pressure you into being someone you’re not. I can’t force you to love me, to want to be with me. That has to be all you,” Wade told him as he rubbed Peter’s back calmly. 

Peter nodded and closed his eyes, burying his face against Wade’s chest. He mumbled something against the older man, but Wade couldn’t make it out, “Come again, baby-boy?” 

Peter pulled back slightly and it took him a moment to find his voice again, “I want to give this a try. I care about you a lot Wade…I always have. I’ve just shoved my feelings away for so long because I’m so afraid…I’m so afraid of losing the people I love. I’m so afraid of being-different.” Peter confessed.

Wade nodded and rest a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “It’s okay Peter. It’s alright to be afraid, but you can’t let it consume you. You have to be true to yourself, to your feelings,” He told him.

Peter lowered his gaze, focusing on a spot on Wade’s chest. He knew he was right, he knew he couldn’t keep his feelings bottled up forever. He just hadn’t expected them to show up like this. He sighed softly and turned his gaze towards the city and Wade simply watched him. He knew he was going to need time and Wade was going to give him as much of it as he possibly could. Deep down he knew that he could wait for Peter forever, if that’s what it took.

They parted ways some time later and Peter crawled into his bed in silence. He was exhausted, mentally drained from the conversation and fighting with his emotions. His head throbbed slightly as he hit the pillow and he sighed deeply, barely even bothering to pull a blanket over his naked frame. He’d stripped out of his Spidey suit the minute he got into the apartment and it still lay in a heap on the floor. He didn’t quite care at the moment. Sleep overtook him soon enough and he was left with a single thought as he drifted off to sleep. ‘Smile, Parker. Somebody loves you…’ 

 

Peter smiled as he walked through the automatic doors of his lab. He worked at the Avenger’s Tower in a private lab, under Tony Stark’s supervision of course. He had been given the opportunity to work with the team as Peter Parker just over a year ago and when Tony had found out he was Spider-Man, well, things had obviously changed. He was invited to join the Team permanently and become an Avenger, something he had dreamt about for a very long time. 

He felt truly blessed on this particular morning as he strode into the lab, donning his lab coat as he wandered over to his computer. He sighed softly and powered up his computer and a few other little machines. He heard the doors open behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. “Ah, good morning Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted with a smile.

Tony strode towards him, smiling warmly at the young man, “And a happy Monday to you, Mr. Parker.” 

Peter chuckled softly and sat down, motioning for Tony to join him. Tony shook his head slightly, “Thanks Peter, but I’m actually just passing through. I wanted to thank you again for coming by this weekend to celebrate my birthday.” 

Peter smiled and nodded, “It was no trouble, really. I enjoyed myself, so thank you again for having me.” 

Tony nodded, “I’m glad you had a good time kid. You and Wade seemed to be really hitting it off.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow nervously and shifted slightly in his seat, “Uh yeah…we spend a fair bit of time together, I guess. He helps me out on patrols pretty regularly and uh, yeah..” He stated rather eloquently. 

Tony smirked a bit as he watched a blush spread across Peter’s cheeks. “Is there something on your mind, Parker? You seem a bit nervous,” Tony told him. 

Peter rubbed back of his neck nervously and bit his lower lip gently, “Uh…well…” Peter started, but then he was thinking about Tony and Steve’s partnership and wondered if it would be appropriate to even ask about such a thing. 

He swallowed hard and shrugged a bit, “Wade told me something pretty personal last night and I’m just feeling really confused.” He said softly.

Tony nodded, feeling rather intrigued, he took the seat across from the young man, “I’m all ears, Parker.” 

Peter sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair as he shifted nervously in his seat. “Can I ask you something…about your uh…relationship with Cap?” Peter asked gently.

Tony smiled, “Of course, what is it?” 

Peter swallowed hard and averted his gaze, focusing on the table space between them. “When did you realize you felt-uh- _differently_ -about him?” Peter asked.

Tony smiled softly and let a small sigh escape his lips, “Peter, love is a strange thing. It sneaks up on you and in the most unusual ways at times. I’ve never struggled with being bisexual; being attracted to a man. I’m pretty damn confident in my sexuality, if you haven’t noticed.” 

Peter smiled nervously and nodded, “I wish I had some of the same confidence.” 

Tony smirked slightly, “So, struggling with your sexuality then?” 

Peter chuckled and put his head in his hands, “I’ve never been so confused before. I mean-figuring out I had superpowers was one thing, but this? This has got me totally at a loss.” 

Tony laughed lightly and stood, moving to rest a hand on Peter’s shoulder reassuringly. Peter looked up at him and sighed. “I’m always here for you kid, you know Steve is too,” Tony told him. 

Peter nodded and smiled softly, his gaze returning to the computer in front of him. Tony left then and Peter sat back in his chair once the door had closed behind him. “Time to get to work…I guess,” He mumbled, trying desperately to distract himself. 

He worked through the afternoon and well into the evening barely leaving the room for anything other than food or to use the washroom. It was around 7:30pm when Peter finally left the tower and headed home. He flicked on the light in his little apartment and put his bag down on the kitchen table. Rubbing his temples, he quietly went to the bathroom to start the shower. He needed to relax, the strain of fighting with himself through the day was finally getting to him. He had thought about Wade every chance he got and he was constantly being distracted.

Slowly he turned on the shower and stripped out of his clothes quietly. He stepped into the steady stream of the warm water and sighed deeply, tilting his head back under the spray. He relaxed a little and let the water wash over him, soothing his tired muscles. He smiled suddenly, thinking back to the way Wade had held him close on the rooftop the night before.

The way his hand gently grasped Peter’s hip to steady him. The warm caress had sent shivers down his spine and he longed for that soft touch again. It had felt so incredible to kiss Wade, he had never felt anything like that before. He had kissed a couple of women in the past, but nothing had ever felt like that. He sighed and hung his head slightly, his body had started to respond to the thought of Wade touching him, kissing him and he groaned as a familiar ache started in his groin. 

His hand slowly reached down to caress his length, a blush working its way across his features as he did so. His fingers wrapped around the base of his cock firmly, gently stroking himself. He trembled a little and leaned forward against the shower wall, resting his forehead against his folded arm. 

His hand moved deftly against his hardening flesh, stroking himself slow but firm. He whimpered slightly and bit his lower lip, sliding his thumb over the head of his cock. His eyes fell shut and he groaned loudly, his breathing growing laboured. All he could think about was Wade holding him, caressing him and then he was struck by thoughts of Wade’s lips ghosting along his neck, his collarbone and down his chest. 

He swallowed hard as he thought about how it would feel to be with Wade intimately. He hadn’t had many sexual encounters and he was sure Wade had been with both men and women before. His thoughts wandered once again. 

He tried to picture Wade’s face without the mask. He had studied it so intensely the night before and could not stop thinking about the scars he had seen. He had known that Wade was scarred, he had heard the stories and seen some of the man’s face before. But last night was the first time he had seen his entire face and those chocolate brown eyes had been so expressive, so full of longing. 

The scars honestly didn’t bother him and he suddenly wished he could see more of Wade, curious as to whether or not the scars went any further than his face. He trembled and stroked himself faster, his knees buckling slightly as his body grew taught with need. He moaned, his breath hitching as his hops jerked roughly, coming hard over his hand. He gasped out as his orgasm wracked through his lithe frame and he crumpled against the shower wall, breathing hard. It had been too long since he’d touched himself like this.

He stayed like that for a minute, just breathing and trembling before he willed himself to stand and finish washing. He washed his hair and the rest of his body before he pulled himself from the shower, shutting the water off. He grabbed the towel from the back of the door and wrapped himself up in it. Sighing, he made his way towards his bedroom, eager to get some sleep. He didn’t feel like eating anything and instead thought that a good night’s rest would be best. 

Drying his hair haphazardly with the towel, pyjama bottoms sitting loosely on his hips. He sat at the edge of his bed and laid back against the cool sheets. His phone buzzed against the nightstand and Peter reached out for it, pulling it close. 

He unlocked the screen and smiled when he saw a message from Wade, ‘Hey Petey-pie. I hope you had a good day at work. Lemme know if you feel like patrolling this week.’ 

Peter smiled and tapped to reply, ‘Sure thing. Maybe tomorrow?’ He could see Wade was typing a message back and waited patiently for his response. ‘Sounds good baby-boy,’ Wade responded. Peter smiled and put his phone down again before curling up under his blankets. 

 

Peter was nervous, he was shaking ever so slightly as he swung from building to building. He was on his way to meet up with Wade for a patrol and he was worried about how it was going to go. He landed gracefully atop their usual meeting spot and was surprised to find Wade already there in his Deadpool uniform waiting for him. 

He smiled beneath his mask as he walked towards the older man. Wade was smirking behind his mask, but Peter couldn’t see it, “Hey there, Spidey.” Wade greeted. 

Peter smiled and nodded his head towards the taller man, “Hey there, Deadpool.” 

Wade smirked a bit more, “Ready to get some baddies?” 

Peter nodded, “Am I ever.” 

Wade laughed and immediately started running away from Peter at full speed. Peter took after him and as they approached the edge of the roof Peter shot a web out towards the next building. Wade jumped the ledge and landed hard on the next roof top while Peter swung safely from one building to the next. 

They kept up like that for a while, making their way through the city in search of anyone who might need their help. They soon came upon a man threatening a younger man with a small caliber gun, clearly trying to rob him. Wade spoke as they came to rest at the mouth of the alley the two were in. 

“I’ll distract him, you web him up as soon as he’s not pointing the gun at the poor guy,” Wade told him. 

Peter nodded and waited for Deadpool to make his move. He watched as Wade strode forward, pulling out his katanas in one smooth motion. “Hey there lil’ buddy!” Wade cried in a rather mocking tone of voice. 

The man wielding the gun turned on him quickly and waved the gun frantically in front of him. Wade chuckled darkly and shook his head, “I think you’d better put that down now before someone gets hurt.” 

“Get away from me!” The thug cried as he started shooting in Wade’s direction. 

Peter inhaled sharply, he hadn’t anticipated the man being so aggressive and quickly he was climbing the wall to his left. He shot a web towards the gun wielding man and snatched the gun away as fast as he could. The man looked very confused and slightly dazed before he fell to his knees, a string of web effectively pinning him to the ground. 

“Deadpool! Are you okay?!” Peter cried nervously and the older man looked up at him in confusion. The man that had been cornered was suddenly running past him and out into the street, trying to flee the scene. 

Wade looked over his shoulder at the man and hollered, “You’re welcome! Jeeze, not even a thank you-“ Wade started.

“Deadpool!” Peter breathed, coming to stand in front of him, his hands moving to grasp Wade’s shoulders. 

Wade looked at him curiously, cocking his head slightly. “Spidey, what’s the matter?” He asked nervously.

Peter frowned as he eyed the bullet wounds in Wade’s chest. The blood was still dripping down the man’s suit from the open wounds but he could tell they were already healing. “It’s nothing, I’m sorry,” He replied hastily, turning away to go towards the attacker who was webbed up. 

He pulled his phone out of his suit and dialled the Police, telling them what happened and their location. He hung up and pocketed his phone before he was climbing the side of the building heading for the roof. Wade was quick to follow, throwing himself up to the fire escape. He grabbed at it and pulled himself up before climbing it quickly. 

They reached the roof soon enough and Wade advanced on Peter who stood at the edge looking down on the man still webbed to the floor. “Were you worried, baby-boy?” Wade asked with a bit of a grin.

Peter scoffed. rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, glancing over his shoulder at Wade. “What are you talking about?” Peter asked. 

Wade smirked slightly, “You asked me if I was okay.” 

Peter huffed lightly and turned to look back down at the man in the alley, he knew the Police would be there any minute. “You were worried about me… _Spidey_ , you know I can’t die.” 

Peter turned, glaring at the man hard. Despite not being able to see Peter’s eyes, he knew the boy was giving him a death glare. “That’s not the point, Wade,” Peter snapped, stepping towards him. 

“It still hurts, doesn’t it?” Peter asked sharply. 

Wade frowned slightly, “Well yeah, but they’re already healing.” He glanced down at the two bullet wounds and shrugged. 

Peter was standing awfully close to him now, staring up at him behind those white eyes. Wade swallowed hard, “I should have been more careful, I get it. But Spidey, I heal. I always do. It’s not a big deal.” Wade told him.

Peter frowned, “I know you heal, you dork. Doesn’t mean I like to see you in pain.” Peter’s gloved hand came to rest against Wade’s chest. 

Wade inhaled sharply at the gentle pressure, tensing up ever so slightly, “I’m okay Spidey, really.” 

Peter nodded and watched him quietly for a moment before pulling his hand away. “Be more careful next time,” He murmured and turned his back to Wade before shooting a web to the nearest building. 

The Police had arrived and were taking the bound man into custody. Wade watched Peter go and for a moment, made no move to follow him. He watched as Spider-Man stopped suddenly and looked over at Wade, expecting him to follow. 

Wade started then and took off towards the younger man. Wade was beyond confused, Spider-Man was worried about him hurting and it touched his heart in an odd sort of way. No one ever seemed to care when he was injured, they simply left him alone to heal up and never offered any help. Not that he needed it, but still, it’s the thought that counts. 

The night wore on and at about one in the morning Peter came to rest on a ledge of an apartment building. Wade was soon sitting by his side, huffing and puffing slightly. They had managed to stop two robberies, but were feeling pretty wiped from all the running and swinging around. 

Peter glanced over at him, “Guess we should call it a night?” 

Wade nodded, “Yeah, sounds good to me. I’m pooped.” 

Peer smiled softly and nodded. He leaned back slightly and went to hold himself up with his hands back against the rooftop, but he found Wade’s warm gloved hand beneath his unexpectedly. He blushed a little when he realized he’d leaned back on his hand by accident and went to withdraw it. 

Wade smiled softly and grasped his hand gently, pulling it back to the roof top. Peter smiled nervously and simply let their hands rest against each others. Wade was looking at him again and Peter bit his lip nervously, “W-what?”

Wade chuckled, “Nothing, Spidey. Just thinkin’.” 

Peter smiled nervously and looked out across the city before them. “What are you thinking about?” He asked hesitantly. 

Wade shrugged slightly, “Just you I guess.” 

Peter started, “ _Me_? What about me?” 

Wade smiled and turned his gaze towards the city. “It’s nice just hanging out with you like this. You don’t seem nervous to be around me and I’ll admit, I was worried you would be uncomfortable spending time with me after well-you know,” Wade told him. 

Peter chuckled and shook his head, “I’m still nervous, but I’m not uncomfortable. I like spending time with you, Wade. I like you.” 

Wade was sure his heart skipped a beat and he blushed deeply. “Hey, I wanted to ask you something…” Peter asked, squirming suddenly as he turned to look at Wade. 

“Oh?” Wade asked, returning his gaze to the boy next to him. 

Peter bit his lower lip gently, “Would you-would you like to come over for dinner this weekend?” He asked softly.

Wade’s bit his lower lip gently before not a moment later he was beaming beneath his mask and he was pretty sure Peter could see it. “Spidey, I’d love to have dinner with you,” Wade told him.

Peter smiled and blushed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously, “I know how much you like Mexican food, so I thought I’d make tacos for you.” 

Wade’s jaw dropped, “You’re going to make me _tacos_?” He asked in disbelief. 

Peter laughed and stood, “Yeah, I’m pretty good at it. I’m sure you’ll enjoy them.” 

Wade was grinning up at the younger man. “I’m sure I will,” He cooed. 

Peter smiled and lifted the bottom of his mask up over his nose. Wade watched him curiously before Peter was leaning over him reaching for the hem of Wade’s mask. Wade didn’t move, he simply kept his head tilted up towards the younger man as Peter pulled his mask up over his nose. Peter’s lips were hovering just above his own and before Wade had much time to think, Peter’s lips were pressing gently against his own. 

Wade was in Heaven, he was sure of it. The light caress of Peter’s fingertips against his cheeks, the soft press of warm lips to his own, it was all too perfect. He closed his eyes as the kiss deepened and was surprised when Peter’s tongue gently pressed between his lips to taste him. 

Peter sighed softly against Wade’s lips and the sound made him blush. He wanted to make Peter sigh and moan and _writhe_ \- He forced his thoughts from the gutter and tried to just enjoy the kiss without getting too distracted. 

But it was over too soon, Peter’s tongue retreating and soft lips pulling away. “Good night, Wade. I’ll see you Friday night at my apartment. 6:30pm sound okay?” Peter asked. 

Wade simply nodded as Peter’s hands left his cheeks and he started to walk away. “Sure thing, baby-boy,” He murmured, watching the younger man go. His heart was aching painfully in his chest. 

 

The week wore on and Peter had gone out on his own each night to patrol. Work was work but he still enjoyed what he was doing. He was about to head home after a shortened work day, thanks to Mr. Stark and was just leaving the lab when he ran into Steve in the hallway. 

“Hey Peter,” Steve greeted. The blonde was smiling brightly at the young man. 

Peter smiled in return and stopped to meet him, “Hey Steve, how are you?” 

“Oh I’m great, Peter. I’ve heard you’ve got a date tonight.” Steve practically singsonged.

_Well…that was rather forward._ Peter thought. “Uh, I guess Tony told you?” He said with a nervous chuckle and Steve laughed. 

“He did. I wanted to come by and wish you luck,” Steve told him with a reassuring smile. 

Peter blushed a little, “Well, thank you…I’m actually really nervous.” 

Steve nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “You shouldn’t be, Peter. You’re a loveable individual and I’m sure they see it too.” Steve told him.

Peter blushed even more and shrugged slightly, “Thanks Steve, but I-I should get going. I don’t want to be late.” 

Steve nodded and waved as he headed off, “See you around, kid. Have a good time.” 

Peter smiled and waved before he headed off.

 

Peter had just finished preparing dinner, everything was ready and the table was set. There were about two dozen tacos filled to the brim resting on the kitchen table and it was 6:25pm. Peter fretted nervously over the dishes as he glanced at the clock. _Any minute now…_

There was a knock at the door and Peter quickly dried his hands on a tea-towel before rushing to answer it. He smiled brightly as his eyes settled on Wade who stood before him in a black and blue Spider-Man hoodie and dark blue jeans. He didn’t have his mask on or his gloves and Peter was so happy just to see the man’s face. 

Wade was smiling nervously and had his gaze slightly averted. He glanced at the younger man hesitantly, not sure if showing up without his mask was a good move. But Peter was beaming at him, his cheeks slightly flushed as he ushered him inside 

“Hi Wade, I’m glad you made it,” Peter said softly. 

Wade chuckled, “Like I’d miss a chance to spend time with you.” 

Peter laughed lightly and motioned towards the kitchen table, “Dinner’s ready, would you like something to drink?” 

Wade’s jaw dropped slightly as he kicked off his shoes and took in the sight of the tacos on the table, “Oh Petey.” He groaned, “They look delicious.” 

Peter smirked and went to the fridge to grab a couple of cans of pop. He set the coke down on the table at both of their place settings and motioned for Wade to take a seat. He eagerly did so and Peter joined him at the table, sitting across from him. 

“Dig in, I really hope you like it,” Peter told him. 

Wade was salivating and Peter watched as the older man put a taco on his plate and then another and another. It wasn’t long before he had piled about six tacos on his plate and Peter had maybe three on his own. He smiled at Wade’s eagerness and watched as he started to devour the Mexican food. 

They enjoyed their meal in almost silence, just the sound of Wade practically moaning as he ate filling the small apartment. Peter finished three of his tacos and sat back in his chair. 

Wade was already on his sixth when he finally spoke, “Petey, these are incredible. You’re a great cook.” 

Peter laughed and shook his head, “They’re just tacos, Wade.” 

Wade chuckled and licked his fingers and Peter noticed that they were in fact scarred as well. He watched Wade closely, enjoying the fact that he could see every expression the man was making without his mask on. 

“But they’re really good, Petey,” Wade told him with a grin. He was already loading up his plate again and Peter rested his elbow on the table, propping his chin up to watch him contentedly. 

“So how was your week?” Wade asked. “We haven’t really talked much other than the odd text.” 

Peter smiled and blushed a little, “It’s been alright, I-I’ve been doing a lot of thinking…” 

Wade raised an eyebrow curiously as he bit into another taco, “Hmm?” 

Peter smiled softly and looked away, “I’ve just been thinking about everything really…about you and me and- _us_ …” 

Wade smirked a bit and set his taco down. “Us?” He asked, a dangerous tone taking hold. 

Peter shot him a quick glance and saw the smirk. “Yeah-I mean-I really like you, Wade…I guess just thinking about it all this past week has been a little overwhelming for me. But I think I’m ready,” Peter murmured. 

Wade arched his brow curiously and leaned in a little, “Ready for what exactly?” He asked.

Peter’s blush was absolutely adorable at the moment and all Wade could do was smirk even more. “Uh…you know…ready to take the next step.,” Peter said softly.

Wade was grinning now, “Which is…?” 

Peter huffed slightly, his blush deepening. He sat back slightly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, rolling his eyes a little. Wade slowly stood up and walked around the table towards him. Peter eyed him nervously as his chair was suddenly pulled out from the table and spun slightly. Wade looked down at him quietly, his face coming close to Peter’s, his hands resting against the back of the chair on either side of Peter’s shoulders. 

“You want me sexually, don’t you?” Wade asked with a salacious grin.

Peter’s jaw dropped, the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly as his cheeks flared, “Wade!” He practically squealed and Wade started howling with laugher at the boy’s embarrassed expression. 

“I’m sorry-I just couldn’t resist,” Wade told him, howling with laughter still. 

Peter scowled up at the older man and blushed deeply, averting his gaze. “I want to get to know you better…” Peter told him gently, biting his lower lip slightly.

Wade chuckled softly and tilted the younger man’s chin up towards his face. “You know, being intimate lets us do practically the same thing,” Wade tod him. 

Peter huffed and met his gaze, unable to resist the pull of Wade’s beautiful eyes. “Wade…” Peter whispered, giving him a nervous look. 

“Relax Petey, I’d never push you to do anything you didn’t want to,” Wade told him sincerely. 

Peter sighed softly, “How about we watch a movie?” He asked.

Wade blinked and gently released Peter’s chin, “Sure, baby-boy.” 

Peter smiled gently and went to stand, glancing over at Wade’s unfinished tacos. “Do you want me to put them away for later?” He asked.

Wade nodded, looking back over at his plate, “Yeah, I’m sure I’ll need a snack later.” 

Peter chuckled and nodded before taking his plate and wrapping it up. He put it away in the fridge and went into the living room to find Wade sitting comfortably on his couch. “So whaddaya’ wanna watch, Petey?” 

Peter smiled and went to his stack of movies by the television. “How about a Bourne movie? Have you seen any of them before? I have the first two.” 

Wade nodded, “The first one is my favourite, I wouldn’t mind seeing it again.” 

Peter smiled and nodded, “Okay, Bourne it is.” He popped the movie out of the case and slipped it into his PS3 before joining Wade on the couch. 

Wade had his arm resting on the back of the couch, his left leg slung over his right in a casual pose. Peter shifted slightly as he sat next to the older man, his arm behind his neck on the top of the couch. Wade stretched suddenly as Peter toyed with the Playstation controller to start up the movie and couldn’t help grinning as Wade’s hand slowly caressed his shoulder before resting comfortably against it. 

Peter eyed the hand curiously for a moment before looking over at Wade, “Smooth, Wilson.” He chuckled and Wade simply shot him a grin.

They sat like that for about half the movie and Peter found himself leaning against Wade’s chest slightly. His hands were tense in his lap, he’d been playing with his hands, wringing them out and fiddling nervously. Wade had noticed but had said nothing, he could tell Peter was nervous. So Wade did what he could to comfort him, caressing his shoulder gently and pulling him a little closer. 

Peter bit his lower lip gently, he’d chew them raw if he kept this up. Carefully he stole a glance towards Wade and noticed he was still paying close attention to the movie. He was thankful for that because he wasn’t sure if he could take any teasing at the moment. Shifting ever so slightly, Peter lifted his hand from his lap and gently placed it against Wade’s thigh. 

Wade didn’t move, he didn’t dare even breathe. He knew Peter was watching him and he didn’t want to startle the younger man or make him pull away. So very carefully, he squeezed Peter’s shoulder and just smiled, keeping his gaze on the television. 

Peter relaxed when Wade didn’t pull away or say anything, he was relieved, to say the least. Peter let his gaze wander back to the movie and they stay like that for a couple of minutes. Peter was soon eyeing Wade again, as discreetly as he could, of course. Wade didn't notice this time though, he was particularly interested in the car chase that was taking place on the screen. 

Peter bit his lower lip firmly and very gently gave Wade’s warm thigh a squeeze. Wade didn’t seem to mind and continued watching the movie as if he hadn’t noticed. Peter summoned a little more courage and stroked the inside of Wade’s upper thigh. This warranted a glance from Wade and Peter blushed under the stare. 

Wade’s eyes met Peter’s and a slow smile spread across the older man’s lips. Peter trembled a little, his nerves getting the better of him. Wade was looking at him with slightly heavy eyes and Peter vaguely wondered if he was tired. He was about to voice his concern when Wade was suddenly leaning closer to Peter. 

“Peter..” He murmured, ever so gently urging Peter to come closer with a tug of the young man’s shoulder. 

Peter blushed deeply and was suddenly pressing against Wade as he had turned to look at the younger man, shifting his body slightly. “Yes, Wade?” He asked as steadily as he could. 

Wade smirked a little, his eyes flicking down to Peter’s perfectly pink lips. “Is there something you want, baby-boy?” 

Peter shifted slightly, his hand still resting against Wade’s thigh. “Maybe?” He replied, a little hesitantly. 

Wade smile and dipped his head, his lips catching Peter’s in a soft kiss. Peter kissed him back slowly, his hand tightening on Wade’s thigh ever so slightly as he tried to deepen the kiss. Wade eagerly accepted Peter’s tongue as it pressed against his lips almost shyly, seeking entrance and he parted his lips willingly. 

Peter’s tongue was wet hot against his own and Wade stifled a groan as he let the boy explore his mouth. Peter’s other hand came up to cup Wade’s scarred cheek and Wade couldn’t help the soft groan that escaped his throat as Peter’s hand tightened against his thigh. Peter blushed furiously at the sound and tried to pull back from the kiss. But Wade wasn’t having it. 

Wade’s lips pressed back against Peter’s firmly, chasing him; his tongue delving into Peter’s warm mouth as his tongue retreated. Peter trembled and moaned softly as Wade’s tongue slid against his own. The kiss was getting deeper, more passionate and needy and Peter found himself trembling against Wade as he was slowly pushed back into the couch. Wade was moving over top of him slowly, his lips never leaving Peter’s. 

Peter didn’t resist him, he felt as if his body was on fire. The desire that welled up inside of him was positively overwhelming. Heat pooled in his groin and he found himself breaking the kiss to breathe deeply as Wade pressed against him. He was laying back fully on the couch with Wade between his spread legs, hovering over him. They were both breathing deeply, their faces flushed and chests rising and falling quickly.

Wade was watching him quietly, searching his face for anything he could decipher. Peter’s fingertips caressed Wade’s cheek and he smiled up at the older man nervously. Wade breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I’m okay Wade, c’mere,” Peter murmured. 

He gently placed his hand on the back of Wade’s neck, pulling him in closer. Wade gently kissed his lips, closing his eyes as Peter kissed him back, nipping at his bottom lip. Wade groaned and couldn’t help pressing his hips against Peter’s. Peter gasped at the light contact against his groin and felt his cock twitch slightly. 

He was sure Wade could feel him getting harder and he blushed furiously when one of Wade’s hands left the couch cushion to caress his side, pushing his shirt up slightly to touch his bare skin. Peter trembled hard and blushed furiously as he broke the kiss again, averting his gaze as Wade kissed along his jaw and down the length of his neck.

Peter couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped his lips and Wade trembled at the sound as it shot right through him. He was incredibly turned on and they had barely even touched each other “You’re driving me crazy, baby-boy,” Wade breathed. 

Peter blushed and chuckled but the laugh quickly turned into moan as Wade’s tongue laved at Peter’s pulse point, nipping him. “The sounds you’re making are absolutely maddening,” He breathed, his hand slowly caressing the soft skin of Peter’s taught stomach. 

Peter trembled against him hard, biting his lower lip firmly as Wade pressed his hips against the younger man’s once again. Peter let out a soft whimper at the contact and Wade couldn’t help grinning as he felt the man’s prominent bulge against his own. It took all of his concentration not to rut against the younger man sprawled out beneath him. 

Wade slowly pulled away from his neck, breathing hard as he forced himself to meet Peter’s gaze. Peter’s eyes were heavy and his cheeks were flushed. He was clearly more turned on than Wade had originally thought. “Peter,” He murmured and nuzzled Peter’s nose with his own. 

Peter chuckled, “I never took you for the fluffy type, Wade.” 

Wade chuckled and nipped at Peter’s bottom lip, growling low in his throat. Peter trembled at the sound and blushed furiously. “I’m trying to be good, baby-boy. You know, ease you in to things…” Wade told him.

Peter bit his lower lip as Wade pulled back to look at him again. Peter felt torn, he wanted to take things slow, he was afraid he’d be terrible at everything and here was Wade trying to ease him into things, as he had put it, being so considerate and super sweet. 

Peter took a deep breath and looked up at the older man. “What’s the matter, Petey?” Wade asked gently.

Peter shook his head, “Nothing’s the matter. I’m just worried I’ll be a disappointment…I’ve not done much…you know…I have very little experience and guys are totally new to me.” 

Wade smiled at him reassuringly, “I know baby-boy. But you’ll never disappoint me, so relax and just do what feels right.” 

Peter smiled softly and nodded, “It all feels right with you, Wade.” He murmured and propped himself up onto his elbows slightly. 

Wade just smiled and caressed Peter’s stomach, pushing his shirt up a little more. Peter glanced down at his exposed skin and blushed deeply as he watched Wade’s beautiful strong hand caress him. He wanted to see those hands all over him. 

“You’re ripped, aren’t you baby-boy?” Wade breathed, lifting his shirt up even more, his eyes slipping down to take a peak at the boy’s exposed skin. 

Peter shifted slightly, chuckling softly. Wade gasped, but then he was groaning wonderfully, “Spidey’s such a _babe_ …lookit’ those abs…” Wade groaned once again as he ran his fingers against the younger man’s gorgeously ripped abs. 

Peter couldn’t help laughing, “S-stop it. I’m not.” 

Wade grinned and leaned in to kiss Peter softly, his hand splaying across the young man’s stomach. Peter smiled into the kiss and Wade murmured against his lips, “Oh yes you are.” 

Peter was going to say something snarky but was surprised when Wade started kissing him deeply, in true earnest this time. Peter quickly realized that Wade had been holding himself back before and he found himself melting against the older man as he controlled the kiss. Peter gave in to him, trembling hard and trying to kiss him back with as much passion as Wade gave. 

He was lost in the way he felt with Wade’s tongue delving in and out of his mouth, nipping and licking at his bottom lip ferociously. Peter moaned and arched beneath him, Wade broke the kiss when their groins met with unabashed fervour and he gasped loudly before his mouth was attacking Peter’s beautiful neck with kisses and light nips. 

Peter gasped out and gripped Wade’s shoulders tightly as Wade started rutting against him. Wade was struggling to keep control of himself, he wanted Peter bad but he knew he wasn’t ready. Peter was suddenly whimpering and trembling as Wade stopped grinding against him and Peter looked up at him as if to ask why he’d stopped. Wade smirked and sat back slightly, giving Peter some space. Peter was still holding Wade’s shoulders tightly, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe evenly. 

“Wade…touch me,” He breathed, laying back against the sofa and watching the older man. “I need you to touch me…” Peter murmured.

Wade was taken aback, he hadn’t expected Peter to be so forward and he couldn’t help the blush that spread across his own cheeks. His hands reached to caress Peter’s sides and down his hips, his thumbs pressing firmly against the boy’s pelvic bone. Peter trembled in his grasp, blushing deeply as he watched the expressions on Wade’s face. 

Wade was looking at his exposed stomach and his gaze slowly shifted to Peter’s groin. He could clearly see the young man’s cock straining against his jeans and Peter blushed even harder, averting his gaze. Wade’s hand slowly dipped lower, caressing his thigh before his fingers gently ghosted across the zipper of Peter’s jeans. 

Peter trembled and closed his eyes and Wade’s hand suddenly stilled against the zipper. Wade was watching him now, waiting to see if he’d be stopped in his exploration, but Peter said nothing. Shifting slightly, Wade pressed his palm gently against the younger man’s cock, stroking him slowly over his jeans. 

Peter let out an adorably sexy moan and Wade couldn’t help grinning. The brunette was soon gasping and whimpering in his grasp as Wade continued to stroke him, his fingers tracing up and down the length of his cock. Peter’s hands had moved to cover his face. He was beat red and could barely contain himself. 

He struggled trying to stifle the pitiful sounds he was making, utterly embarrassed by the noises that were escaping his lips. Wade was absolutely delighted by the noises Peter was making and when he realized the young man was embarrassed he chuckled softly, “Petey, move your hands. I want to see your face.…you don’t have to be shy..” Wade told him.

Wade stroked him firmly and Peter’s eyes flew open, looking up into Wade’s chocolate brown eyes. “You look so beautiful like this…aroused and at my mercy… _Peter_ …tell me what you want…” 

Peter whimpered and arched beneath him, he was beyond caring what he looked like anymore. He wanted to come so bad, he’d never been so turned on before. “Please Wade,” He gasped, biting his lower lip firmly. 

“Please what?” Wade teased.

Peter bucked his hips suddenly as Wade’s fingers stroked him and he whimpered loudly, turning his head away. Wade was soon kissing him, distracting him while his fingers popped open the button on Peter’s jeans and slipped the zipper down slowly. Peter whimpered against his lips, nipping at his bottom lip as Wade’s hand slipped inside his jeans, stroking him through his boxers. 

Peter broke free of the kiss and was suddenly crying out as Wade’s hand stroked him firmly through the thin fabric. He came hard against Wade’s palm and he was so surprised by the suddenness of it that he couldn’t control the grin that plastered itself across his face. Peter was breathing hard as he came down from his orgasm, his body still trembling with the aftershocks. He felt utterly humiliated as he dared a look at Wade’s expression. 

He was met with a familiar shit-eating grin and Peter shrunk away slightly. “ _Fuck-_ Peter, that was so hot,” Wade breathed, groaning softly as he leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

Peter blinked as if in a daze and blushed furiously. “I-I’m so sorry,” He gasped. “ _Fuck_ -I’m such an idiot,” Peter whined, his hands covering his face again. 

“Hey now,” Wade soothed, his hands moving to grasp Peter’s wrists gently, pulling him up into a sitting position. “You’re not an idiot and stop being so embarrassed. You’re fuckin’ beautiful, Peter. I can’t believe I made you-“ He shook his head in disbelief and suddenly hugged Peter hard. 

“Baby-boy…I don’t want you to be embarrassed. Please, relax. I’m so glad I could make you feel good.” 

Peter trembled and blushed even harder, resting his cheek against Wade’s neck. “Wade…you made me feel so incredible…I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard.” He chuckled softly against the man’s neck and suddenly realized that he had been the only one receiving all the attention. 

He immediately felt guilty and practically whines in distress against Wade’s neck. 

“What’s the matter, baby-boy?” Wade asked nervously. 

Peter shook his head slightly, his lips suddenly pressing against Wade’s scarred neck.Wade shifted slightly as Peter’s lips moved against his neck and he blushed slightly upon realizing what the younger man might be thinking. “Peter, I’m okay, really-you don’t have to…” He trailed off and Peter pulled back a little to look up at him nervously.

“You don’t want me to make you feel just as good?” Peter asked softly.

Wade smiled warmly at him then, “Peter… _of course_ I want you to be all over me-but I don’t want you to feel like you have to return the favour. I know you’re still nervous.” 

Peter laughed, “Fuck being nervous, Wade. You had your hand down my pants and I fucking loved it.” 

Wade grinned, shaking his head. “If you insist…” 

Peter laughed lightly and gently pushed Wade back against the armrest of the couch. Wade went willingly, now feeling a little nervous himself. Peter smirked as he pressed between the older man’s legs. He could see Wade’s straining erection pressing tightly against his jeans and quietly Peter leaned over him, placing a soft kiss to Wade’s slightly chapped lips. 

Wade smiled against his soft lips and closed his eyes as Peter leaned into him, kissing him slowly. Wade’s hands ran down Peter’s sides, grasping his hips before they started to wander a little off course. He had intended to keep his grasp on the younger man’s hips, but as Peter slid forward slightly to deepen the kiss, Wade’s hands slipped around to grab his ass. 

It was a gentle grope at first but he decided to hell with it and grabbed Peter’s firm, taught buttocks hard. Peter gasped out against Wade’s lips in surprise, blushing furiously as the hands on his ass tightened and kneaded the tender flesh. 

“ _Wade_ ,” He whined softly, kissing the older man again. 

Wade groaned into his mouth and Peter laid claim to his mouth, his tongue delving inside to taste him. Peter pressed his hips against Wade’s groin experimentally and found that Wade let out a delicious little sigh against his lips as he did so. Peter tried to contain his smirk as his hands roamed down Wade’s chest and gently reached the hem of Wade’s sweater.

Slowly he started to push it up but Wade’s hands were immediately gripping his wrists. Peter stilled and broke the kiss, parting slightly to look into Wade’s eyes. Wade was breathing deeply, his pupils blown wide and a blush spreading across his features. But he looked incredibly nervous all of a sudden. 

“What’s wrong…?” Peter asked softly, concern lacing his voice. 

Wade averted his gaze for a moment and tried to steel himself, “Peter, I know this is a bit late, but you should know…”

Peter frowned a little and titled his head, curiously watching the older man. “I should know what?” He asked softly.

Wade took a deep breath and finally forced himself to look back at Peter, meeting his concerned gaze. “I’m scarred Peter, it’s not just my face and hands…it’s- _all_ of me…” Wade said softly, barely able to keep his gaze steady.

Peter frowned slightly and reached up to caress Wade’s cheek, “Wade…do you really think that it’d bother me?” Peter asked gently. 

Wade shrugged and sighed softly, “It bothers everyone, I mean…I’m no adorkable sexy nerd like you…” 

Peter was smirking slightly, “ _Adorkable_?” Peter asked incredulously. 

Wade went to clarify its meaning but Peter simply waved his hand dismissively, “Never mind that, Wade.” 

Peter sighed and rest his hands against Wade’s chest reassuringly. “Listen Wade, I like you…a lot. Like…it’s actually sort of ridiculous how much I care about you.” 

He chuckled nervously, “But your scars…” He was slowly reaching for the hem of Wade’s sweatshirt again, lifting it slowly to reveal more of Wade’s scarred skin. 

Wade flinched slightly and tried to keep watching the younger man’s eyes. Peter smiled softly and let his fingers trace the scars he found there. Wade’s breathing hitched and he forced himself to stay still. 

“Your scars are beautiful Wade, they tell a story about you, about what you’ve been through…” Peter murmured as he gently pushed up more of Wade’s sweater, both of his hands splaying out across his warm skin. 

“You’re beautiful Wade…your scars may be deep, but your strength shines through,” Peter told him. 

Peter was looking back up into his eyes again and Wade was smiling hesitantly back at him. He didn’t feel nervous anymore, he was amazed by the sincerity of the young man’s words and wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly and pepper him with kisses. 

“ _Peter…_ ” He murmured, his arms reaching out to draw Peter in close. 

Peter smiled and let himself be held for a moment, nuzzling Wade’s neck. “Let me make you feel good…” Peter breathed, nipping at Wade’s neck lightly.

Wade sighed and blushed, nipping at Peter’s ear as the young man’s hand slowly left his stomach to rest against Wade’s groin. “I bet I can make you squirm…” Peter told him, smirking against his neck before he was biting down a little harder. 

A soft whimper escaped Wade’s lips and Peter was suddenly kissing him deeply, pinning him back against the couch. Peter’s hands were moving on him, pushing up under his shirt. His slight fingers ghosted across Wade’s nipples and he inhaled sharply at the soft touch. Peter’s tongue explored Wade’s mouth slowly, leisurely and Wade was starting to shift against him impatiently. 

Peter smiled against his lips as he slipped one of his hands down to caress Wade’s length through his jeans. Wade let out a low groan and Peter nipped at his bottom lip. Peter wasn’t sure where all his confidence was coming from, his nerves were settled and he was feeling incredibly daring. 

Peter’s fingers traced the line of Wade’s cock through his jeans and carefully he unbuttoned and unzipped them. Wade broke the kiss and rest his forehead against Peter’s for a moment to catch his breath. Peter smiled and lifted Wade’s hips, tugging his jeans down. Wade was watching Peter closely, blushing deeply as he was left slightly exposed, only his boxers covering his length. 

Peter swallowed hard. Wade was definitely not by any means small in this department. Peter blushed deeply and sat back a little to caress Wade’s hips. Wade’s breathing hitched as Peter’s fingers curled under the waistband of his boxers and gave a swift tug downwards, pulling them down over Wade’s muscular thighs. His cock was freed and Peter couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped his lips at the sight of him. Wade watched Peter anxiously, his cheeks reddening maddeningly so. 

Peter dared a glance towards Wade’s face and blushed hotly when he saw he was being watched so closely. He bit his lower lip and winked at Wade before his hand wrapped around the base of the older man’s cock, stroking him slowly. Wade groaned and bucked his hips slightly but Peter held him firmly against the couch, smiling as he rubbed the head of the man’s cock slowly. 

Wade trembled hard and groaned as Peter stroked him firmly but deliberately slow. Peter was amazed by the sounds Wade was making, he couldn’t believe he was making him feel this way. He looked down at the cock he held in his hand and blushed deeply as he lowered his face towards Wade’s straining erection. Wade’s eyes suddenly flew open as he felt warm air against his cock. He looked down to see Peter hovering over him and he tensed as Peter’s lips suddenly wrapped around the head of his cock. 

“Fuck- _Peter_ ,” He hissed as the warmth of Peter’s wet hot mouth encased him. 

Peter groaned softly around Wade’s cock, taking him into his mouth a little more. He ran his tongue against him slowly, pressing firmly against his scarred flesh. He wasn’t surprised to find that Wade was scarred here too. He had never done this before, he had never tasted another man before and he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He trembled and shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having a pulsing, twitching cock between his lips. 

It turned him on thinking about pleasuring Wade like this and he felt his cock stir slightly. Wade was whimpering and moaning beneath him and experimentally, Peter tried to take him into his mouth a little deeper. He gagged as Wade hit the back of his throat and Wade immediately tried to pull away, afraid he’d hurt the younger man. 

Peter blushed furiously and Wade grinned down at him, “E-easy there, baby-boy.” 

Peter hummed slightly around him, backing off slightly before he bobbed his head a few times. Taking Wade into his mouth a little deeper with each downward stroke. Wade groaned and wound his fingers in Peter’s hair, trying not to tug or force him in any way. Peter trembled hard, his jaw was starting to hurt but he didn’t want to let up until Wade had his release. 

Peter gently wrapped his hand around the base of Wade’s cock, stroking him in time withthe way he bobbed upon him. Wade was tensing, writhing beneath him and Peter delighted in the fact that he was the one doing this to him. Wade’s hand tightened in Peter’s hair and he tried to pull the younger man off, “P-Peter! Ah _fuc_ k-you need to stop-I-I’m gonna’-“ 

Peter swallowed him deeply, taking him into his throat and Wade grunted, his hands grasping at Peter’s hair tightly, his body tensing up beneath Peter as his orgasm ripped through him. Wade was gasping and bucking his hips up into Peter’s mouth but Peter held him firmly, slowly backing off of Wade’s spasming cock. 

He could taste him on his tongue, coating the back of his mouth too and trembling Peter let his cock slip from his mouth with an absurdly loud pop. He sat back slightly and licked his lips, swallowing Wade’s warm cum. 

Wade’s eyes were on him, his chest heaving slightly as he started to come down from his high. He had watched every moment of it, relishing in the fact that it was Peter’s mouth on him, pleasuring him, driving him crazy with need. 

Wade shifted and sat up a bit more, “Fuck Petey…you didn’t have to go and do that…” He was blushing hard, incredibly embarrassed about coming in Peter’s mouth so unexpectedly. 

But he had tried to warn him, to pull him off but Peter hadn’t let him. Peter chuckled and smiled, watching as Wade tried to pull up his pants to cover himself. Peter helped him and sat back on his heels, “I know I didn’t ‘have’ to do that…but I wanted to…and honestly…” Peter trailed off, unable to finish what he was going to say. 

Wade was blushing, eyeing him curiously, “Honestly?” He coaxed and Peter averted his gaze. 

“You tasted pretty fuckin’ amazing…” Peter confessed.

Wade grinned and shook his head slightly, “You’re a kinky little Spider, aren’t you?” 

Peter laughed and hit him gently on his shoulder and Wade chuckled softly.“Peter…that was amazing…I mean it…like…first blow-job, right?” Wade asked,

Peter blushed and rubbed his arm nervously, “Yeah…” 

Wade guffawed slightly, “So fuckin’ amazing, Petey.” 

Peter crawled forward and lay down across Wade’s chest, looking up at the older man. Wade smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close. “Baby-boy…” He whispered, stroking his back gently. 

Peter smiled against his chest and glanced over at the television, the credits were rolling on the screen. Peter sighed softly, “So much for watching a movie.” 

Wade chuckled and kissed the boy’s head, “I was honestly more interested in watching you.” 

Peter smiled and nuzzled into Wade’s strong chest, the arms around him tightening ever so slightly. “You know, it’s still early…feel like going out to patrol for a while?” Wade asked and Peter smiled softly. 

“We could do that…but I’m definitely going to need a shower first,” Peter told him. 

Wade chuckled softly and nodded, “Sure thing, baby-boy.” 

They pried themselves off of the couch and Peter disappeared to take a shower, when he came back dressed in his Spider-Man suit he realized that they would have to go back to Wade’s place to get his Deadpool suit. “I can bring you back to your place, Wade. Then we can go out if you like?” Peter asked. 

Wade smiled and shook his head, “Nah, I’ll meet you in a bit if that’s okay? My car’s parked about a block from here.” 

Peter smiled and nodded watching as Wade stepped towards him. Peter was holding his mask in his hands and nervously fiddling with it. Wade smiled down at him quietly and reached to grasp Peter’s chin, lifting it slightly. Peter breathed deeply, smiling as Wade pressed his lips against his, kissing him tenderly. Peter’s eyes drifted shut and he relaxed into the kiss. They parted after a few moments and Wade stepped towards the door. 

“Thanks for dinner, baby-boy…and dessert..” He winked and Peter blushed, a soft giggle escaping his lips. 

Wade left and Peter was left to stand in his living room in a sort of daze. He walked towards his bedroom after a few minutes and threw himself onto his bed, sighing deeply. “ _Well shit_ ,” He murmured, closing his eyes while a grin spread across his face. 

They spent the rest of the night patrolling together and parted each others company around two in the morning, deciding that they’d better head home and get some rest. They said their goodbyes and shyly went their separate ways. The rest of the weekend was filled with constant texting and Peter was scarcely able to focus on anything else.

 

Come Monday morning Peter found himself constantly checking his phone, waiting for yet another text from Wade. He sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee in the staff room by his lab and was surprised by a voice behind him. 

“Good morning Peter,” Steve greeted and Peter turned around to smile at him only to find that Tony was standing there with him. 

The two older men were eyeing him curiously, grins plastered across their faces. “Uh, good morning…is everything okay?” Peter asked curiously.

“Oh everything’s great, so do you have a minute?” Steve asked, motioning towards a chair at the little lunch table. 

Peter eyed them warily, “Sure…?” 

Tony clapped his hands together as Peter slid into his chair, setting his cup of coffee down on the table. “What’s going on?” He asked nervously. 

Steve and Tony were leaning over the table, bracing their hands against it as they stared at him intently. Peter was growing increasingly worried. “We just wanted to ask you about how your date went on Friday,” Steve asked, smiling brightly. 

Tony was grinning rather broadly as well. Peter swallowed hard, trying to stop the blush that wanted to work its way across his features. “Uh…it went very well…” 

“ _I knew it_!” Tony cried and grinned. 

Peter smiled nervously. “So, yeah, it went went well. I think I should be going now though,” Peter said as he went to stand but Steve suddenly patted his shoulder, urging him to sit back down. 

Peter complied and eyed them nervously. “So, are you going to tell us about him?” Steve urged. _Oh…so Tony told him about me questioning my sexuality…well, this is awkward…_ Peter rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“Uh…well…he’s very nice…er…sweet and everything…” Peter tried.

Tony laughed lightly and sat back in his chair, “Peter… _come on_ …you can be honest with us.” 

Peter blushed and looked away for a moment, focusing on the tiled floor intently. “He really is an amazing guy…but I don’t really feel comfortable talking about this right now…I’m sorry…this is all really new for me…” Peter told them.

Tony and Steve nodded. “We understand, Peter. It’s alright. You don’t have to share with us. We just want you to know that we’re here for you,” Steve told him. 

Peter smiled and nodded, “Thanks guys, I really do appreciate it.” 

They patted his shoulder gently and the two men left quietly.Peter sighed deeply and picked up his coffee before heading towards his lab. The day wore on and Peter glanced at his phone every now and again. He hadn’t heard from Wade at all today and he was a little worried that he might have been sent on a mission. 

Jarvis suddenly interrupted his thoughts however, “Mr. Parker, Sir, your presence is requested in the boardroom.” 

Peter nodded, “Thanks Jarvis, I’ll head up in just a moment.” 

Peter put his laptop away and took off his lab coat before he headed up towards the Team boardroom. He sighed and opened the door to the conference room and was greeted with the entire Team, minus Wade. 

“Hi Peter. Please, have a seat.” Steve greeted and he looked very perturbed. 

Peter took the seat offered to him nervously and swallowed hard.

“You’ve been chosen for a mission Peter and we’re sorry to have to tell you this…but you’re leaving immediately,” Tony chimed in, leaning over the other end of the table with his hands pressed against the wood. 

Peter swallowed hard, “Uh…okay. I assume you need Spider-Man…not little ol’ me?” 

Tony nodded gravely, “You’re right, we need Spider-Man on this one.” 

Peter simply nodded and folded his arms in front of his chest, “So why the team meeting?” 

He didn’t like the way everyone was staring at him. “You’ve been… _requested-_ “ Tony started but a voice from the doorway suddenly interjected.

“More like _summoned_ ,” Wade interjected. 

Peter glanced over his shoulder at Wade who was clad in his full Deadpool uniform, a duffel bag slung over one shoulder as he stood in the doorway. 

Peter frowned, “Summoned?” 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose hard, “Venom has made an appearance, Peter.” 

Peter’s head snapped back towards Tony, his eyes suddenly wide. Anger flared up in his chest and he tried hard to squash it. “Who is he feeding off of this time?” He asked in a dangerously low voice. 

Steve sighed and shook his head, “He’s done feeding, Peter…he’s able to function on his own. But-“ 

“But he’s asking for you Peter…he’s threatening to destroy New York, to destroy _your_ city…what’s worse, we can’t help you on this one,” Tony told him. 

Peter grimaced slightly, “What?” 

Steve stood and braced his hands against the table, “Venom has sent mercenaries into the city and we’re working on tracking them down. He’s distracting us, he wants to be alone with you and only you.” 

Peter nodded and stood abruptly, “Then it’s settled, I’ll take care of Venom and you’ll look after the city.” 

The rest of the Team had remained eerily quiet and he took a moment to glance around at them. They were all avoiding his gaze, then it struck him. They weren’t expecting him to get out of this one unscathed. 

“You won’t be going alone, Peter. We can’t let you walk into such a situation on your own,” Tony told him and he titled his head towards the door. 

Wade was suddenly standing next to Peter, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “I’ve got your back, Spidey.” 

Peter met the whites of his eyes in silence. He was going to face Venom and beat the sad excuse of an alien and Deadpool was going to be at his side to help bring him down. He simply nodded and glanced back towards the Team. “Wish me luck,” He muttered and started towards the door. 

No one said a word. Tears stung Peter’s eyes as he made his way towards his private locker with Wade was following a safe distance behind. He could sense the boy’s anger, his frustration with the situation and he didn’t want to upset him anymore than he already was and simply followed him to the lockers where they all kept spare weapons and suits. 

Peter tore open his locker, ripping the door off its top hinge. He grimaced slightly and pulled his emergency suit out, stuffing it into a bag he had in the bottom of his locker. He grabbed his web shooters and shoved them into the bag too. Slamming the door shut he turned to find Wade waiting nervously at the door to the locker room. 

“The jet’s waiting for us, Peter,” Wade murmured as Peter walked past him hurriedly. 

Wade turned and followed quietly behind him as they made their way towards the roof. It wasn’t long before they were sitting alone in the plane, the autopilot engaged and taking them towards their destination. Jarvis came over the sound system not long after to alert them of their destination and time of arrival.

Peter barely registered where they were going before he was leaning back in his chair trying to calm himself down. Wade was sitting across from him, staring at him quietly. Peter decided it was finally time to speak to him, “I’m not mad at you, Wade.” 

Deadpool’s shoulders relaxed and Peter shifted slightly. “I’m so glad to hear that, Petey,” Wade murmured.

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m angry…but I’m not angry with you…Venom…he’s been a part of my life for so long…I can’t stand him…” 

Wade nodded, “Like a thorn in your side, I get it.” 

Peter nodded and closed his eyes. “I hope I’m ready for this…” 

Wade leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs as he clasped his hands in front of him. “We’ll be ready for this Peter, I’ve got your back. We’ll take him out once and for all,” Wade told him confidently. 

Peter nodded and looked out the window quietly.

It was hours before they finally reached their destination. They were somewhere on the outskirts of an old military base. Peter disappeared into the bathroom to change into his suit and when he emerged he was dressed as Spider-Man from head to toe. He adjusted his web shooters and met Wade at the rear door. 

It opened and they stepped out into the fresh air. Peter took a deep breath before he grit his teeth and started running; Wade quick on his heels. It wasn’t long before they reached the military base and after scoping it out for a good hour or so, they realized there was no one around. Peter’s Spider-Sense was buzzing dully in the back of his skull and he made sure to let Wade know he could feel a presence. 

They carefully entered the building through an access vent and were soon stalking the corridors looking for their adversary. Tony had left files in the jet that had briefed them of the situation. Apparently Venom had been hiding out here for quite some time, biding his time. Nothing else was really known other than the threat he had made towards he people of New York if Peter failed to make an appearance. 

Peter’s breath suddenly caught in his throat, he could hear someone speaking in the distance. Wade could hear it too. “It sounds like singing..” Wade whispered as the sound grew louder. 

They carefully made their way down a darkened hallway and Peter tensed when he heard the sound much clearer now. It was singing… _Venom_ was signing. He recognized the hissing voice and the song that met his ears made his blood positively boil. 

“ _The itssey biitsseey sspider climbed up the waater ssspout..down came the raain and wassshed the sspider out!_ ” 

“Sick fuck…” Wade muttered under his breath, unholstering his guns. 

Peter was ready, his body was practically vibrating from how tense he was, how ready to spring. Every nerve, every muscle in his body was taught with anxiety. They were suddenly bursting through a set of doors, guns drawn, arms up and ready to attack. They froze however when they were met with an empty room, a chair sitting in the middle with a tape recorder sitting on it. 

Peter spun around too late and was knocked off his feet. He gasped out in surprise as his vision blacked out for a moment as he hit the ground hard. He tried to turn his fall into a roll to get away from the sticky black webbing that had suddenly entangled him, but was quickly flung against a concrete wall hard. He gasped out, trying to breathe but his breath was snatched from him when a blood curdling scream reached his ears. It was Wade, he was screaming bloody murder and Peter couldn’t see why. 

Venom was laughing maniacally from somewhere in the room and Peter willed himself to focus, trying to see where he was, where Wade was. “Sssspidey brought a friend! He ssshouldn’t have!” Venom hissed.

Peter could see now, he could see _everything_. Wade was webbed up against the far wall, one of his katanas was piercing through his chest, holding him in place. The webbing was like acid on his skin, eating away his suit, tearing it to shreds. 

“Leave him alone!” Peter snapped and suddenly he felt the burning against his own skin. 

The webbing that was holding his knees together was eating away at his suit. He frantically tried to pull it off struggling against the strings that held him when Venom was quickly over him, lifting him up by his throat. Peter choked and struggled as he was hauled up off the ground but his arms were quickly webbed up against the wall. The acid lacing Venom’s webbing was burning him horribly and he struggled wildly against his attacker. Venom was still laughing as he held Peter’s throat firmly, shoving him up against the wall. 

Peter could see him clearly now and Venom stepped back, letting go of his throat, he shot more of the sticky black webbing against Peter’s throat quickly. Peter choked back a cry and grit his teeth as the acid burned through his suit and burned at his flesh. Venom stood back to admire his work before he reached forward to yank Peter’s mask off. 

Peter gasped out and stared angrily at his attacker. “Peter Parker!” Venom hissed and was pressing up against Peter’s struggling body, his face barely an inch away from the young man’s. 

Deadpool was screaming again, not in pain, but in fear. “Let him go! You sick son of a bitch,” Wade breathed. 

Venom only grinned, his horrid tongue slipping from his mouth to lick Peter’s cheek. Peter hissed at the horrible touch and tried to turn his head away. Venom left Peter then and strode towards Deadpool, narrowing his gaze as he approached the struggling masked man. 

Deadpool tensed slightly, still trying to get his arms free. He had been pinned in much the same manner as Peter and the webs holding him in place were excruciatingly painful as they burned his much too sensitive skin. 

“Who are you?” Venom spat, pulling the knife from Wade’s boot and shoving it into the man’s stomach roughly, dragging it sharply upwards, effectively gutting him. 

Wade choked on his scream, blood curdling at his lips and Peter cried out shrilly, seeing Wade’s blood spill onto the floor in a deep almost black pool. “ _Wade…_ ” He whimpered watching as Deadpool hung his head slightly. 

Venom had heard Peter’s soft whimper and grinned sadistically. “ _Wade_ , iss it?” He whined, tilting Wade’s chin up slightly to look into the whites of his masked eyes. 

Wade could barely focus but he was still alive, for the moment. His body was already healing itself and he could feel the tissue closing over from the inside out. Venom watched him closely noticing the blood clotting and the skin starting to close over.

“I can’t die- _you fucker_ ,” Wade breathed and Venom let out an ear piercing laugh. 

“But Sssspidey can…” Venom hissed. 

Wade struggled harder against his bonds as Venom started to walk back towards Peter. 

“Get back here! I wasn’t finished talking to you!” Wade was screaming at the top of his lungs and Peter started to tremble as Venom approached him. 

“I’m ssoo glad you came to sssee me Ssspidey..I’ve been waiting for thisss moment for a long time…” Venom told him.

Peter spat at him and Venom just grinned, not even bothering to wipe it from his cheek. “You’re going to pay for what you did to mee, Peter Parker…” He hissed and Peter struggled as hard as he could against the webbing that held him. 

His skin burned and he struggled in vain to free himself. The webs were stronger than even his and his super strength seemed to be useless against them. 

“Leave him alone!” Wade was yelling, doing anything he possibly could to distract Venom. He just needed time, time to break free of the webs that held him. He had been struggling so much and could feel them giving in ever so slightly, he just needed to buy more time. 

Venom grinned over his shoulder at Wade and placed his hands on either side of Peter’s head. “Isss the Ssspider your friend, Wade?” Venom asked, his voice dripping with malice. 

Peter hated the sound of Wade’s name coming from Venom’s lips and he suddenly shot his head forward in an attempt to headbutt his attacker. He was somewhat successful and groaned softly when his head hit Venom’s temple hard. Venom hissed loudly and reeled for a moment before he returned to shove Peter’s head back against the wall hard. 

Peter shouted and blinked back the pain, struggling once again to free himself from the webs that held him. “Little Ssspider needs to learn hisss mannersss…” Venom hissed, close to Peter’s ear. 

Peter’s head was spinning, he could barely focus. He was sure he had a concussion from all the hard hits he was taking. Wade was worried. He continued to struggle against the webs, ignoring the pain that came with the webs eating away at his flesh. 

“Just hold on, baby-boy,” He grit, trying hard to catch the young man’s gaze, still struggling wildly.

Peter could see him through the haze and smiled softly at the sound of his voice; Wade was angry. Venom was grinning wickedly, splaying a clawed hand over Peter’s chest. Peter tore his eyes away from Wade to stare at the creature in front of him. 

“ _Baby-boy?_ ” Venom spat, his voice dripping with hatred. 

His head was cocked as if deep in thought. Peter could see the wheels turning behind his eyes and then it was all too late. “He’sss your boy…friend…?” Venom deduced.

Peter tried to keep a straight face, struggled with it in fact. He couldn’t let Venom know that they cared for one another like that. But it was too late, Venom had seen the uneasy look flit across Peter’s face and his ugly hand reached out to hold Peter’s chin up. 

“Get away from me,” Peter growled. 

Venom’s laughter filled the room and he suddenly landed a hard punch against Peter’s cheek. Peter held his breath, trying hard to keep from crying out as the pain shot through him. 

Wade was yelling again in an instant, “Let him go…you’re going to have one pissed off Merc to deal with in a minute…” Wade muttered.

Peter was yanked from his place against the wall and he did everything he could to try and struggle against Venom. He was dragged into the middle of the room, closer to Wade and shoved into a kneeling position against the concrete floor.

Venom was hissing, shooting webbing at Spider-Man’s legs; effectively pinning him to the floor. His hands were bound tighter and then he was being shoved face first into the ground, his hands webbed to the floor outstretched in front of him. Peter’s breath left him as his cheek hit the concrete floor and his vision swam for a moment. He struggled weakly against the webbing and gasped as he felt Venom’s clawed hands holding his hips, hauling them up slightly so he was on his knees with his ass in the air, cheek still pressed firmly into the concrete. 

“Ssspider needss to be punissshed…and I know how to hurt him now…” It was a low growl and Peter suddenly felt the spandex pants he was wearing being ripped from him. 

Peter started to struggle harder when he felt the Venoms sharp claws raking down his back, slicing through his suit. He cried out and tried to pull away. “Humiliation...at itsss finessst,” Venom hissed from behind him and then Wade screamed, a string of curses falling from his lips all directed at Venom. 

Peter couldn't see what was happening behind him and it was starting to terrify him with the way Wade was screaming at the creature. Peter felt something wet against his lower back and Venom draped himself across him, leaning in close to Peter's ear. 

Wade's voice was drowned out by the hiss that filled his senses, "I'm going to rape you, Peter Parker." 

Peter's whole body convulsed, he pulled and struggled wildly against Venom, fear overtaking him. Venom's laughter filled his ears and he struggled harshly against the webs that held him. 

“N- _no_ -don't do this! Let me go!" He cried. 

He was struggling harder than ever and Venom's claws started digging into his hips harder, holding him forcefully. Peter could barely move, the claws dug sharply into his skin, tearing at his flesh. He cried out when he felt Venom spread his ass and drag his dripping cock against his tender flesh. Wade was screaming at the top of lungs, begging Venom to stop. But it was all in vain. 

Peter’s breath left him as Venom's cock thrust inside of him deeply. His face contorted with the pain that coursed through him and he screwed his eyes shut. It burned fiercely and Peter started gasping and choking from the excruciating pain. He had never felt pain like this before. His eyes flew open as his hair was grabbed roughly and his head was yanked backwards. 

Venom was hissing in his ear but Peter couldn't make out what he was saying. It was as if the sound had been shut off, the world put on mute and all he could hear was the sound of his franticly beating heart; the blood pumping through his veins. 

He saw Wade in front of him, still webbed against the wall. He was struggling frantically to get free, he knew the man was screaming but couldn't hear his voice. Venom was pulling his hips back and Peter grimaced with the pain he felt but it was nothing compared to what was about to come. Venom slammed his hips back against Peter, his cock thrusting deeper inside of him than before and a choked sob caught in his throat as tears filled his vision.

Then the sound came back on and Peter was shaking hard, choking back his cries of agony as Venom picked up a hard and brutal pace, fuckinghim into the floor. He shoved Peter's head back against the concrete hard, hitting his temple against the floor. Peter's face was bloody, his nose bleeding and the corner of his lip was caked with it as well. His eyes were shut tightly again as he tried to brace himself against the pain but every thrust brought him more agony than the last. He couldn't escape this. 

Venom was breathing hard above him, holding Peter's hips like a vice, his thrusting never slowing. Peter felt like he was being torn open, he could feel blood running down the back of his thighs and he screwed his eyes shut even tighter. He could hear Wade calling his name but he couldn't bear to look at him. 

"Peter, _please_ …baby-boy. _Look at me,_ ” Wade tried. 

Peter's cheek was scraping against the cold concrete floor, groans and choked sobs escaping his lips. His whole body burned with a pain he never thought was possible. Wade choked back his cries of anguish, seeing Peter like this in so much pain and so vulnerable; it was too much. 

He tried to talk to Peter, tried to get him to open his eyes just for a moment, " _Peter_ , please. Just look at me…everything is going to be okay. You're going to be okay…" Wade breathed harshly, still forcefully struggling against the webbing that held him. 

Peter opened his eyes when Venom thrust into him particularly hard and finally met with Wade's stare. But Peter couldn't see his expression through the mask, he couldn't see the tears, the anguish. He tried to focus on what Wade was saying to him and realized he was trying to reassure him, telling him that it was going to be alright. That he was going to get out of this. 

Peter whimpered in pain and couldn't help closing his eyes again. Wade had seen Peter's eyes for only a moment but it was all it took; the pain etched there, the desperate plea for help. Venom was suddenly crying out, hissing between clenched teeth as he came hard deep inside of Peter. His orgasm tore through him as he thrust erratically, his hot come burning Peter's insides. 

Peter was shaking hard, unable to stop the sobs and soft cries escaping his bloodied lips. But then Venom was being forcefully torn away from his body, his cock slipping from his shaking form. Peter slunk to the floor, trying to curl in on himself. He could hear Venom screeching and opening his eyes, he realized that Wade was no longer pinned to the wall. He breathed hard and tilted his head uncomfortably to look behind him. 

There was Deadpool straddling Venom, his katana wedged deep inside of the black mass writhing on the floor. Wade was stabbing him repeatedly with one of his knives, piercing deep into the creature's chest. Venom's screams filled the room and then they stopped altogether. Wade had unsheathed his other katana and had lopped off his head in one clean stroke. 

Wade was breathing hard as he finally stood. He sheathed his katanas quickly and turned his attention to Peter, rushing to his side in an instant. Peter hadn't been able to tear his eyes from the black mass lying motionless against the bloodied concrete. But as Wade drew closer Peter tensed up, flinching away as Wade reached out to him. 

Wade grimaced and tried to be careful as he started pulling the black webs from

the young man’s battered and bruised body. Peter started openly sobbing, unable to contain it any longer, tears were stinging his cheeks as his body convulsed with tremors. Wade couldn't get him free fast enough and after a few moments of frantic tugging he finally held the boy in his arms. 

Peter struggled against him weakly, flinching and grimacing in pain. "Peter, it's okay. I've got you, I won't hurt you. _Please_ , stop struggling. I'm going to get you out of here,” Wade told him. 

Wade was crying behind his mask as he stood with the man in his arms. Peter had stopped struggling finally but Wade quickly realized he had actually passed out. Dazed, Wade held him close, cradling his head against his chest. He carried him out of the base and headed for the jet, never once looking back at the mangled body of Venom. 

When he finally reached the jet he brought Peter inside and set him in a seat. He was still practically naked, only tatters of his shirt remained with his web shooters and gloves on. Carefully Wade pulled a blanket from an overhead compartment and covered him with it. He sat down across from the younger man and pulled off his mask. He cried openly into his hands, holding his face, his nails digging deeply into his skin. 

He tried desperately to pull himself together. Peter needed him more than ever right now and he couldn't afford to let him down. "Jarvis!" Wade snapped as he strode to the controls at the front of the jet. 

"Yes Mr. Wilson?" The AI replied.

”Get us out of here now. Peter needs medical attention. Get a hold of Tony and tell him to have a medical team waiting for us on the roof or I'm going to kick his shiny metal ass,” He seethed. “And tell him to send a cleanup crew to clean up the mess I left,” He breathed through gritted teeth. 

He was angry, he was fuming, he couldn't believe that just the two of them had been sent essentially into a trap by themselves without any backup. "Yes Mr. Wilson, I've notified Mr. Stark, he will have a team waiting for you,” Jarvis replied.

Wade nodded and steadied himself against the pilot's chair watching as the jet roared to life and proceeded down the runway. He stood there frozen for a moment, breathing hard and trying to think of what he could do to help Peter.

After a moment he was rummaging through the first aid kits on board and was sitting in front of the younger man by the time the jet took off. He sat there just staring at Peter's battered face and he frowned deeply before removing some cleansing wipes from a sealed package. 

Quietly he went to work, very gently wiping the corner of his mouth, cleaning up the blood that had dried there. He was so careful, trying hard not to tug at the boy's skin or aggravate the cuts and scrapes. His hand trembled as he wiped the boy's brow and cheek, then moved to wipe away the blood that had dripped from his nose. 

He could see a wound on the back of his head, the blood caked his hair and he tried to examine it a little closer. It was a deep gash but the blood had started to clot. He gently caressed Peter's warm cheek with the wipe and started openly sobbing, his hands shaking badly, "I'm so sorry, Peter. I'm so fuckin’ sorry-I couldn't stop him-" His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs as he held his face in his hands crying hard. 

Peter stayed unconscious for the entire flight while Wade watched over him nervously. He had cried himself out and all that was left was anger and hatred for the creature that had done this to Peter. Jarvis alerted him that they would be landing in only a few minutes and Wade hurriedly stood and picked up Peter in his arms, helping the boy rest his cheek against the crook of his neck. 

He walked towards the bay doors, waiting impatiently for the jet to finish its descent. As soon as they were safely on the rooftop of the Avenger's Tower the doors opened and he was greeted by Dr. Banner and two nurses. Wade stepped down the ramp slowly, careful not to jostle the boy in his arms. 

Banner was swearing, barking orders for a stretcher but Wade shook his head, "Tell me where to bring him. I'll carry him." 

Banner nodded hesitantly but started towards the medical wing. Peter was soon being lowered onto a bed, a needle hurriedly stuck into his hand to connect him to an IV. The nurses were asked to leave and Dr. Banner stood by Peter's bedside looking down at him worriedly. 

"He has a concussion Wade, how long has he been out?” Bruce asked. 

Wade shook his head, starting to pace the room, "About three hours, he hit his head pretty bad a couple of times.” 

Banner slowly pulled back the blanket covering Peter, trying to assess his wounds. There were some deep gashes across his sides and slowly he started to turn the boy onto his side to see how far towards his back they went. 

Wade eyed him warily before he finally spoke up, “Bruce…Venom raped him…” 

Bruce’s eyes widened slightly and he shot a glance towards Wade. “ _Are you serious?”_ He breathed. “Why the hell would he do something- _something like that?_ ” 

He was in utter disbelief and immediately pulled the blanket from Peter’s body, taking in the full extent of the boy’s wounds. Wade turned his head away; he couldn’t bear to see Peter like this. Bruce was suddenly across the room grabbing medical supplies before he was hovering over the young man again. He was examining him carefully as he started to clean the wounds littering his body. 

Wade still couldn’t bear to look at Peter, he was leaning against a wall, feeling sick to his stomach. “It’s my fault…it’s all my fault…” Wade was saying under his breath, over and over again.

Bruce kept working and frowned deeply, “Wade, I’m sure this was not your fault. Going to tell me how this happened?” He asked.

Wade rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply, “Bruce…Peter and I…we’ve been seeing each other…” Wade confessed.

Bruce glanced over at him curiously, “Like, _dating_?” 

Wade nodded, “Yeah…it’s only been a week or so, since just after Tony’s party…” 

Bruce nodded, not entirely sure where this was going. “When we walked into that base…Venom…he was _waiting for us_ -he staged a trap. We were unprepared. I should have known better. But we were going in blind!” He snapped, his hands starting to shake.

Bruce swallowed hard and tried to keep working on Peter, cleaning out his wounds and bandaging them carefully. “His webs, they must have been coated in some kind of acid. He surprised us and we were webbed up, we couldn’t break free,” Wade told him. 

Wade rubbed his temples hard as he started pacing again, “He was hurting Peter, hitting him, _clawing_ at him. I was getting so angry and I called out to Peter-I called him _baby-boy_ and Venom suddenly _knew_ -“ He choked back a sob and shook his head fiercely. 

“Wade…this isn’t your fault. _Please_ , try to calm down,” Bruce tried. 

“How can I calm down?!” He snapped, turning towards Bruce, his eyes immediately fell to Peter’s still form and he groaned softly. “Please, _help him,_ Bruce…” Wade begged.

Bruce nodded gently, “I will Wade, please…why don’t you sit down?” 

Wade nodded and sat in the chair in the corner of the room, his elbows resting on his thighs, his head in his hands. “Bruce..is he going to be okay?” He whispered suddenly.

Bruce nodded and gently turned Peter onto his side to take a closer look at his back. He inhaled sharply as he took a look at the boy’s clawed back and further still. “It’s going to take time, Wade. He’s been badly injured…” He told him as he started to take care of the wounds on his back, ignoring what Wade said next. 

“That’s not what I meant, Doc…” Wade slumped back in his chair, shutting his eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the world for just a moment. 

When Bruce had finished taking care of Peter he drew a sample of his blood, “I’ll be back in an hour. I need to analyze his blood and make sure everything is normal.” 

Wade nodded, “What do I do if he wakes up?” 

Bruce motioned towards the red button on the wall, “Just push that button and I’ll be here as fast as I can. I’m just down the hall. If there are any changes, just push the button.” 

Wade nodded and a moment later he was alone with Peter. He sighed deeply and stood, quietly moving to Peter’s bedside. He pulled another chair close to the edge and sat down nervously. Peter was wearing a pair of loose hospital pants now, but no shirt. 

His wounds had been bandaged and as Wade eyed him nervously, he thought the boy might be cold. He stood and carefully pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed up to cover him. He tucked it gently over his chest, lifting this arms above the blanket so as to not disturb the IV. Sitting back down he finally managed to look at Peter’s face. 

The boy looked like he was sleeping peacefully but the bruises and scrapes that covered his cheek were a harsh reminder of the circumstances that had brought them here. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he looked over his features again. His lower lip was swollen, a deep cut there as well. He frowned as his eyes flickered up to Peter’s closed eyes. They were red and puffy and he was terrified that they might soon be open. He shook his head slightly and leaned against the bed, folding his arms against the blankets. He rest his head against his forearms and closed his eyes. 

 

Wade was startled nearly an hour later when the door to the room opened and in stepped Dr. Banner and Tony Stark. Wade stood abruptly and they motioned him to come out into the hallway. He complied and the door was shut quietly behind him. Tony’s face looked grave and Bruce looked anxious and uncomfortable. 

“Did the blood work come back alright?” Wade asked nervously and Banner nodded.

“His blood work is normal,” Bruce told him. 

Wade sighed with relief but it was cut short by Tony’s nervous voice, “Wade-I’m _so so sor_ -“ 

Wade was growling suddenly, stepping close to Tony, crowding over him. “You sent us in _blind_ , Tony..” He snapped. 

Tony stood his ground, but did curl in on himself slightly, “We had no other choice. We had no idea he would do something-“ 

“Something so _heinous_?” He snarled and Tony took a step back. 

“ _Wade_ …we had to defend the city. We did defend it-we caught the mercenaries that were plotting to wreak havoc and they’ve been detained-“ Tony told him. 

“I don’t care!” He suddenly yelled, unable to contain his anger any longer. “You sent us in blind, without backup! And Peter-Peter was-“ He choked, unable to say the words. 

Tony reached out to place a nervous hand on Wade’s shoulder. Wade tried to shrug it off but Tony held him firmly. “Bruce told me what happened, Wade. It’s not your fault, none of this is your fault,” Tony told him. 

Wade shot a glare in Bruce’s direction but the Doctor avoided his gaze. “It’s my fault, Wade. This is all my fault, I should never have sent you in without backup. He’s just a kid…I’m so _so_ sorry,” Tony murmured.

Wade’s gaze had fallen to the floor between them, tears welling up in his eyes. “I couldn’t stop him, I couldn’t help him…he’s going to blame _me_ , Tony. He’s going to hate me for not saving him,” Wade breathed. 

Tony shook his head, “Wade, you did save him. You got him out of there alive. He’s safe now…Steve called me a little bit ago. He’s at the military base with the rest of the Team-Venom will never hurt Peter again.” 

Wade met his gaze then, knowing that Venom was in fact dead and soon to be destroyed being of little comfort to him. “Peter needs you, Wade. Right now more than ever. You need to pull yourself together and be strong for him,” Tony told him as he squeezed his shoulder again before slowly letting go. 

Wade nodded slightly and turned to open the door, his hand stilled on the door handle. “Does everyone know what happened?” He asked hesitantly. Tony shook his head, “Only Steve has been told…but he said that what they found…it won’t be hard to deduce what happened there.” 

Wade nodded, frowning deeply, “I had to get him out of there…I couldn’t stay to-” Wade started. 

Tony shook his head, “It’s okay, they’ll keep it quiet.” 

Wade gave him a curt nod and opened the door to Peter’s room. He slipped inside quietly and shut the door behind him. Tony and Bruce made no move to follow for the moment. Wade returned to his seat next to Peter’s bed and sat down. The room was so quiet, only the sound of Peter’s breathing and a soft beeping noise from one of the machines in the corner could be heard. 

Peter had been hooked up to a heart monitor and Wade turned his gaze to the screen to focus on the steady rise and fall of the lines. He watched it for a while, hoping it would calm him, but it didn’t work. His eyes drifted back to Peter’s still form beneath the blanket and he slowly reached out to touch Peter’s hand. 

He rest his fingertips against the top of Peter’s hand, thankful that the IV was on the other side. His fingers gently caressed the boy’s soft skin, hoping that he could somehow show Peter that he was here for him even if he was asleep. 

 

A little while later Bruce came in and handed Wade a bottle of water and a cup of soup to eat while he checked on Peter. Wade watched him nervously as he fretted over the brunette, checking his vitals and the moment he pulled out a needle, Wade’s hand was on his wrist. 

“What’s that for?” Wade demanded.

Bruce remained still and slowly brought his gaze to meet Wade’s. “It’s for the pain. Right now we’re only giving him fluids. When he wakes up, he’s going to be sore,” Bruce told him calmly. 

Wade nodded and carefully let go of Bruce’s wrist. “I’m sorry…I’ve never been one to trust doctors…” Wade confessed.

Bruce nodded, “I know, Wade. Please don’t worry. I’m only trying to help Peter.” 

Wade nodded and sat back down in his chair. “He should wake up soon with this,” Bruce murmured and slowly injected the solution into Peter’s wrist. 

“He’s going to be disoriented when he does come round, probably confused and very scared. Try and relax him, don’t raise your voice and don’t touch him,” Bruce told him quietly.

Wade winced slightly and nodded in understanding. “When he wakes up, push the button and I’ll be here,” Bruce repeated this again to make sure Wade heard him. 

“Got it,” Wade murmured. 

Bruce glanced at the untouched soup and bottle of water on the table, “At least drink the water, Wade.” 

Wade grabbed the bottle absentmindedly and unscrewed the cap, downing half the bottle as Bruce left them alone once again. He capped the bottle and put it back on the table, his eyes returning to scan Peter’s face. There had been no sign of him stirring. 

Wade ran his hands against his head, suddenly realizing he was without his mask. He looked around, wondering where he had forgotten it and realized he had taken it off back on the jet. He groaned softly, realizing he had faced both Bruce and Tony without the safety of his mask. He cursed under his breath softly and shook his head. 

He would have to ask someone to get it for him or make a trip to the locker room to get his spare suit. He glanced down at his own suit then, remembering how badly wounded he had been earlier. He traced his fingers against the gaping hole down the front of his suit and sighed softly. _Another suit ruined…_ He thought and leaned over against the bed, resting his head against his forearms. 

He lay like that a while, just breathing softly against his arms, listening to the steady beeping of the machine and Peter’s breathing over his own. He suddenly felt the blankets pull slightly and very carefully he looked up to see Peter trying to draw his knees up towards his chest. 

Wade very cautiously drew back, placing his hands on his thighs so that Peter could see where his hands were at all times. Peter’s eyes were wide and blinking, they looked bleary and tired and so very confused. 

“ _Peter_ ,” He whispered softly, nervously meeting the young man’s gaze. “You’re safe, Peter. We’re at the Avenger’s Tower. You’re safe,” He repeated and watched as Peter drew his arms up around himself, drawing his knees in tightly to his chest. 

Peter’s eyes suddenly flicked down to where the IV was and he followed the tube that led to the drip hanging by the bedside. He started to look around the room nervously, realizing that what Wade had said was true. 

“We-we’re at the Tower?” Peter whispered.

Wade nodded gently, “Yes, Peter…we’re safe. Do you feel alright?” 

Peter’s face contorted slightly and he reached up to rub his temple, “I-I don’t know…I feel kinda dizzy.” 

Wade nodded, “It’s okay, Bruce gave you something for the pain, he said it might make you feel a little groggy.” 

Peter was starting to tremble as he looked down at himself, seeing the bandages on his arms and chest. His eyes started to widen as memories of what had happened came flooding back to him and Wade tensed, unsure of what to do. He could see the boy’s emotions written plainly across his features and he suddenly remembered the button and very carefully he stood. 

“Peter, I’m going to call Bruce in, I just need to push the button beside you, okay?” Slowly Wade walked around to the side of the bed and reached out to push the button.

Peter whimpered and shut his eyes tightly, hugging his knees even tighter to his chest as silent tears started to slip down his cheeks. Wade sat back down next to the bed and watched as Peter struggled with containing his sobs. His body was shaking badly and the tears that fell only made Wade’s heart ache even more. He wanted to hug the younger man, to caress his back and tell him he was going to be alright. 

But he was too afraid, too frozen to do anything. The door to the room opened then and Bruce stepped inside nervously. Peter’s eyes widened as Bruce approached the bedside, “Peter, it’s alright. It’s me, Bruce-Dr. Banner. You’re safe here. Can you tell me how you’re feeling?” 

Peter whimpered and shut his eyes tightly, “I can’t-please-I can’t.” He choked as another sob escaped his throat and Wade looked at Bruce in desperation. 

“Peter, it’s alright. I understand, I’m going to give you something to settle you down. You need to rest-“ Bruce tried. 

“No!” Peter suddenly cried and pulled himself back, away from Bruce. 

“Peter…please…he’s trying to help you,” It was Wade who spoke, pleading with the younger man to accept his help. 

Peter shook his head, “N-no-p-please-don’t come any closer.” 

Bruce nodded gently and took a step away from the bed. “Alright Peter, I won’t. It’s okay. I promise I won’t come any closer,” Bruce told him reassuringly. 

Peter nodded, trembling hard, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment. Wade was watching him nervously. “He-he-“ Peter was stuttering softly, it was barely audible as his breathing grew far more ragged and Wade’s eyes glanced towards the monitor. 

His heart rate was increasing drastically and Wade was worried he was going to have a heart attack. “He- _raped me_ …” Peter breathed, his face contorting in horror. 

“ _Peter_ , it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. You’re safe here with us. He can’t hurt you ever again,” Bruce was whispering in a calming tone, trying to put the younger man at ease. 

Peter started to openly sob, his body shaking with the force of them as he buried his face against his arms. Wade had no idea what to do, he had no idea what to say to ease the younger man’s nerves, his fears or his pain. Bruce had fallen quiet as well, unsure of what to do to calm him. Peter was crying hard, slight hiccups interrupting his sobs every now and then. 

Wade and Bruce looked at one another nervously when Peter suddenly gasped out, “Please-go-I need to-be alone.” 

“But Petey…” Wade sighed but Bruce motioned him to follow him to the hallway. 

“We’ll go, Peter. Please…try and rest. We’ll be back later to check on you. Push that button behind you if you need anything,” Bruce told him before he opened the door quietly and watched as Wade reluctantly stood and went to the doorway. 

He stopped suddenly, looking back at Peter over his shoulder. Bruce urged him forward and closed the door as they stepped out into the hall. Wade stood in the hallway feeling utterly lost. “We can go to my office, it’s just down here,” Buck told him. 

Wade slowly followed as Bruce led him down the hall. They walked into a large room with several computers and a dozen or so different machines. Bruce motioned for him to sit at a particular computer and he reached over to turn it on. Wade was met with the image of Peter’s hospital room and he leaned in closer to the screen. He could see Peter clearly on the monitor, he was right where they had left him. 

He frowned and watched as Peter moved to lay on his side, still crying as he wrapped his arms about himself. “You can stay here and keep an eye on him…there’s sound as well…” Bruce told him as he motioned to the top corner of the screen where a picture of a microphone was blacked out. 

Wade simply nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen. Bruce patted him gently on the shoulder before he left the room. Wade stared at the computer screen for what seemed like hours. It looked like Peter was sleeping now and nervously, he moved the mouse to hover above the microphone icon. He clicked it and the speakers buzzed to life. 

At first he could hear nothing but then there was a soft sound and he tried to find the volume control. It took him a moment but he slowly raised the bar to full volume. Peter was awake and he was speaking softly, whispering to himself. Wade leaned in closer to the speakers and tried to hear what he was saying. After a few moments of listening intensely to the soft sounds coming from the speakers. Wade closed his eyes, he felt like his heart was breaking. 

“He’ll never love me-he’ll never hold me-he’ll never touch me-he’ll never fix me-I’m broken-I’m worthless-I don’t deserve him-I’m weak-I let this happen-I didn’t fight back-It’s my fault-“ Peter was whimpering, murmuring softly under his breath.

Wade pulled away from the computer, muting it once again. He buried his face in his hands and started to cry. “It’s not your fault, Peter…it’s not your fault,” He whispered as he choked back his tears and pushed himself away from the computer abruptly. 

He wanted to go back to Peter, to tell him he was wrong but he was so afraid he’d frighten him or say the wrong thing. He shook his head, afraid to do anything and instead moved back towards the computer to continue to watch over Peter. He didn’t touch the volume. 

 

Hours passed by and Wade had fallen asleep at the desk, his head resting on his forearmsas he dozed. It was early morning when he finally came to and groggily he looked around. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and reached for the mouse. The screen had gone dark and he moved the mouse hoping to bring back the picture. It came back almost instantly and Wade breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Peter was still in his bed and sleeping soundly. 

He turned on the sound to make sure he was in fact sleeping and when he heard nothing but the steady beeps of the machine he shut it off and went to leave the room. He looked out into the hallway and shifted uncomfortably when he saw Bruce walking towards him. “Good morning, Wade,” The Doctor greeted. 

Wade nodded slightly, “Morning, Bruce. Sorry, I uh, fell asleep in your office.” 

Bruce smiled softly, “I know, I came back to check on you a couple of times and you were sleeping soundly. I didn’t want to wake you.” 

Wade nodded, “Have you checked on Peter?” 

Bruce nodded and motioned for Wade to follow him, “Several times. He’s still sleeping. I changed his IV a few minutes ago and he seemed alright.” 

Wade nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as they walked. “Why don’y you go and get cleaned up. You need a shower…” Bruce suggested. 

Wade looked down at himself and grimaced slightly, “Ah, you’re probably right…” 

Bruce nodded and sighed softly, “The Team is back from the clean-up and they want to see Peter. I think you should be there when he wakes up.” 

Wade nodded hesitantly, “Okay…I’ll only be a few minutes.” 

Bruce smiled softly and nodded, “I’ll see you shortly.” 

Wade watched as Bruce left through another door and quietly Wade made his way towards the locker room to shower and change. Not fifteen minutes later, Wade was back downstairs walking towards Peter’s room. He had decided that his Deadpool suit was toast and opted for jeans and a t-shirt instead. He had eyed his spare suit nervously, wondering if Peter would be more comfortable if he wore it instead. 

But he was afraid that Peter would be anxious if he couldn’t see Wade’s eyes, he wanted to make sure Peter could see how he was feeling, even if that meant that everyone else could as well. He sighed softly as he approached the room Peter was in and swallowing hard, he knocked gently to see if he was awake, but not loud enough to actually wake him. 

He was surprised when a soft voice answered him, “Wh-who is it?” 

“It’s Wade, can I come in?” He asked nervously.

There was a moment of hesitation and then his reply. “Yes,” Peter replied. 

Wade opened the door slowly, stepping inside. He was met with Peter’s nervous glance and then he was looking away shyly, focusing on a spot on the floor. Wade closed the door behind him but didn’t leave the doorway. 

“May I sit down?” Wade asked, shifting slightly as he eyed the chair next to the bed. 

Peter nodded but didn’t look up from the spot on the floor. Wade quietly took the seat and folded his hands in his lap, his eyes never leaving Peter’s face. Peter finally looked up at him and breathed a soft sigh. Wade tried to smile at him, but could barely get the corner of his mouth to twitch. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked instead and Peter looked down at his hands. 

“It hurts…” He murmured, so softly that Wade almost didn’t hear it. 

Wade swallowed hard, his throat dry, “I can get Bruce in here-he can give you something to help with the pain.” Wade suggested.

Peter shook his head firmly, “No-I don’t want any drugs.” 

Wade frowned and shifted towards the edge of his seat, “Petey, if they’ll help you feel better, why don’t you take them?” 

Peter met his gaze and frowned, “I don’t want them. I don’t want to feel drugged-to feel helpless-“ 

Tears sprang to his eyes and Wade reached out to take Peter’s hand to reassure him. Peter flinched and pulled his hand away quickly and Wade faltered, his hand landing on the bed between them. 

“I’m sorry-Peter-I didn’t mean to-“ He hurried to explain himself. 

“It’s fine-I’m the one who should be sorry,” Peter told him quickly. 

Wade shook his head, “No, Peter, you shouldn’t. You’ve done nothing wrong. This wasn’t your fault.” 

Peter looked away then, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. “ _Wade_ -“Peter whispered, shutting his eyes as his hands moved to his face, covering it up. 

“ _Peter_ , it’s going to be okay. I’m here for you, baby-boy. I love you,” Wade told him, his heart feeling so full he thought it might burst. 

Wade wanted so desperately to hold him then and he stood up slowly moving to stand near Peter. “Peter, please…I need to show you that you’re going to be okay, that everything is going to be alright,” Wade told him. 

Peter whimpered and started to cry, “I _can’t_ -I can’t take this pain-“ 

Wade nodded and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. Peter tensed and started to pull away. “Peter-let me hold you, _please_. Let me just hold you. I want you to feel safe with me,” Wade told him as he gently touched the boy’s shoulder and Peter’s eyes flew open to look at him. 

He could see the concern in Wade’s eyes along with the pain the man was feeling. Peter trembled hard, unable to keep himself from tensing. He wanted Wade’s arms around him, but he was so frightened. 

“ _Wade_ -please- _make it stop_ ,” He choked, shutting his eyes tightly as he reached out to hug Wade’s chest. 

Wade rapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders without hesitation, hugging the younger man against his chest. “Shhh, baby-boy. It’s alright, I’ve got you,” Wade breathed against his hair. 

He started rocking Peter in his arms gently, humming softly against the top of the boy’s head.”You’re safe Peter. I’ll protect you. I promise you’ll always be safe with me,” He reassured. 

He held Peter, just rocking him back and forth, humming softly in an attempt to calm the younger man. Peter quieted after a while and when his crying had turned to the occasional hiccup and then just steady breathing, Wade pulled back to see that he had fallen asleep. 

Wade closed his eyes with relief and he held the younger man a little tighter, slowly continuing to rock him. The door opened and Tony peered in and met Wade’s nervous glance. Tony smiled faintly and nodded before he stepped back into the hall, closing the door quietly. 

Wade relaxed again and simply held Peter close. They stayed like that for a few hours and no one interrupted them. He figured Bruce had checked in on them using the cameras and didn’t want to disturb them. It wasn’t until around 10am that Peter stirred, Wade’s strong arms still wrapped around him. Peter’s cheek was pressed against Wade’s chest and when he felt the younger man move against him, he slowly released his grasp, sitting back. 

Peter pulled away, looking up at Wade, “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.” 

Wade smiled at him, “I’m not. I’m glad you got to sleep some more.” 

Peter nodded and looked away and Wade stood up to stretch his limbs. Peter shifted in the bed, “Ugh…I have to use the washroom..” 

Wade nodded, “Do you need help getting there? It’s just through that door there.” 

Wade motioned to the right of his bed and Peter shook his head, “No, I can manage.” 

Slowly, Peter pulled the blanket off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there for a moment, his breathing a little ragged. Wade could tell he was in pain and carefully he went to the other side of the bed to stand in front of Peter. Peter looked up at him nervously before Wade was extending a hand towards him. Peter’s eyes fell to his scarred fingertips as they were offered to him. 

Quietly he accepted the hand. Wade pulled him up, turning to offer Peter his shoulder to lean on. Peter placed his hand gently against Wade’s shoulder and reached out with the other to take the IV pole and carefully Wade led him towards the bathroom. Peter was wincing with each step but he managed to make it to the door. 

He braced himself against the doorframe for a moment before letting go of Wade and moving into the bathroom. He gave Wade a nervous glance before he closed the door behind him. Alone in the bathroom Peter relieved himself and while he was washing his hands, he dared a look into the mirror.

He swallowed hard as he took in the sight of himself. He looked so ragged and pale. He started to tremble as his eyes took in the scrapes, the bruises, the swollen lip and bleary eyes. He tore his gaze away from himself and splashed some water on his face. He stood over the sink for a moment before he turned the tap off and went back out into the room. 

Wade was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. He went to stand to help him, but Peter motioned for him to stay, “I’m okay…I can walk.” He spoke softly and gripping the IV pole firmly, he slowly made his way over to the bed. 

He sat down next to Wade and he stared down at his hands for a long moment. Wade eyed him nervously and cleared his throat, “Are you hungry?” 

Peter grimaced slightly and thought about it for a moment, “Actually…yes…” 

Wade smiled, “I’ll go find Bruce and find out what I can bring you to eat, maybe we can get that IV off you.” 

Peter nodded, “Alright.” He whispered.

Wade stood and went to the door, “I wont be long.” 

Peter sighed and watched him go.A little while later Wade returned with Bruce and a small tray of food. “Good morning, Peter. Wade tells me you’re hungry?” Bruce told him.

Peter smiled faintly, “Uh yeah. Can I eat?” 

Bruce nodded, “Of course, but only a couple of things and you should eat slow.” 

Peter nodded, “Does that mean you can remove the IV?” 

Bruce stepped towards him and Peter shied away. “I can remove the IV, no problem, Peter. Is it okay if I take it out?” He motioned towards Peter’s hand and he nodded, lifting his hand and presenting it to Bruce. 

Bruce smiled and took his hand, slowly he disconnected the tube and removed the needle. Peter winced as it was pulled from his hand but sighed with relief as soon as it was gone.“Thank you,” He murmured and Bruce simply nodded. 

“Think you’ll be up to having some visitors? I think Tony and Steve were eager to come and see you,’ Bruce told him.

Peter frowned as Wade sat at the edge of the bed and placed the tray down beside Peter. Wade was watching him quietly. “Uh…that might be okay? I just…can you ask them to wait a minute?” Peter asked.

Bruce nodded, “Of course, Peter.” 

Bruce went to leave and Peter watched him go quietly. As soon as the door was closed, Peter tried to get back under the blankets. Wade watched him nervously and Peter drew the blankets up over his middle. “Is there a shirt I could put on?” He asked and Wade looked around for a moment. 

There was a plain t-shirt sitting on a table in the corner. He stood and retrieved it before bringing it over to Peter. “Here, let me help you,” Wade murmured. 

Peter nodded and allowed Wade to slip it over his head, pulling it down carefully over his torso. Peter thanked him and sat back against the bed, pushing a couple of buttons so that he was sitting up better now that the back was adjusted. 

“Are you sure you’re ready to meet with them, Peter?” Wade asked and Peter frowned looking towards the door as it started to open. 

“No,” He whispered and watched as Steve and Tony entered the room. 

Wade had heard him, but knew it was too late. He sighed and moved to sit in the chair next to Peter’s bed. Peter couldn’t bring himself to look directly into Steve or Tony’s eyes; instead he focused on their chests when he spoke to them or the floor. He honestly preferred the floor. Tony moved to stand at the end of Peter’s bed and Steve pulled a chair from the opposite corner and settled it across from where Wade sat. 

With a person on either side of the bed and Tony at his feet, he felt a little boxed in. He tried to distract himself and crossed his legs, bringing himself up into a casual sitting position. His body was screaming at him and he did his best to hide his discomfort. The sweat across his brow was clearly visible, however. 

“Peter…how are you feeling?” Steve asked gently and Peter swallowed hard as he reached out for the little cup of red jello on the tray Wade had brought him. 

“I’m fine,” He lied and pulled off the lid, picking up a spoon. 

“Peter…you don’t have to lie to us,” Tony told him.

Peter tried not to frown, he tried hard to keep a neutral face, but he was in so much pain, he was nervous and frightened and he struggled to keep his composure. “I’m fine,” He repeated, albeit a little shakily. 

Steve shook his head slightly and shifted in his seat uncomfortably, “Peter…you can let go. We’re here for you, we know you’re hurting and we’ll do anything we can to help you get better.” 

Peter’s face suddenly contorted, “ _Get better_?” He spat, anger creeping into his unsteady voice. 

He knew they must have known what had happened to him, what _really_ happened to him and the thought of it, of them treating him like this because they felt sorry for him, it was overwhelming. “We have people you can speak to about this, about what you’ve been through. You can get through it,” Steve urged. 

Wade was starting to get uncomfortable, he could tell Peter was getting upset and just wanted them to leave. “I don’t want to talk to a shrink,” Peter snapped, glaring across the bed at Steve. 

Steve nodded, frowning. “You know you can always talk to us, Peter,” Tony said, his own voice sounding unsteady. 

Peter glanced at him and shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment, “I don’t want to talk to anyone. I told you- _I’m fine_.” 

Steve snapped, “Peter, you’re not fine. Take a look at yourself, you’re sweating and shaking badly. You’re in terrible pain and that’s only what we can _see_.” 

Peter kept his eyes screwed shut and tried to steady his breathing, he hadn’t realized he was shaking but when he looked down at his hands holding the jello, it was unmistakable. “I’ll get Bruce to bring you something for the pain, Peter,” Tony said as he made for the door but Peter called out to him. 

“ _No_ -I don’t want anything. I don’t want any drugs affecting the way I think,” Peter huffed. 

Tony frowned, “But, Peter-it’ll help you relax and ease your discomfort.” 

Peter snorted and Wade winced slightly at the sound. “ _Discomfort_?” Peter snapped, meeting Tony’s gaze. 

“I was _raped_ and _beaten_ , Tony. Discomfort doesn’t even begin to remotely cover how I feel,” Peter breathed. 

He averted his gaze again and focused on the cup of jello in his hands. “I’m sorry, Peter. I’m so sorry for what happened. It was all my fault. I should never have sent you there alone-“ Tony rambled. 

Peter cut him off, “It’s not your fault, Tony.” 

Tony sighed deeply. “Peter, please. Just consider taking something for the pain, we’ll go now. We’re sorry for intruding like this. We’re just worried,” Steve said softly, trying to ease the situation and slowly he stood, moving to take Tony’s arm. 

Peter could see them out of the corner of his eye and watched as they left, closing the door behind them. Wade let out a bated breath and Peter had realized he hadn’t said a word during the entire visit. He sighed and didn’t meet Wade’s eyes, instead he focused on eating the jello. 

Wade watched him for a few minutes as he ate and tried to open his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. There was a knock at the door and Bruce opened it, peering in. “Peter, I just wanted to come by and check your bandages. I need to make sure nothing is infected,” Bruce told him. 

Peter grimaced but nodded as Bruce stepped inside the small room. Peter had finished the jello and had set the spoon down on the tray. He watched as Wade moved the tray from the bed to a table and then Bruce was standing over him. Peter trembled at his closeness but tried to stay calm. 

“I need you to take off the shirt, Peter,” He stated and Peter nodded, carefully lifting the shirt away from his skin as he pulled it up over his head. 

His shoulders ached with the effort and once it was off, he put it down beside him. Bruce directed him to lie back and Peter complied, watching as Bruce lifted bandage after bandage to check the cuts and scrapes. Peter’s eyes started to tear up as he saw each and every angry claw mark against his pale skin. 

He was bruised just about everywhere, black and purple welts covering him under the bandages. The cuts looked angry despite being covered in some kind of cream and he flinched each time Bruce lifted a bandage. 

“Your healing factor should kick in after a day or so. I know you don’t heal like Wade, but your wounds will heal a bit faster than an average person’s,” Bruce told him.

Peter nodded and unable to look at himself anymore, he averted his gaze. Wade had also looked away, he couldn’t bear to see the boy’s skin so torn up. He swallowed hard and kept his gazed fixed to the floor. Peter was thankful for this. 

Bruce cleared his throat when he was done checking the bandages that covered the front of Peter’s body. Peter looked up at him questioningly, but Bruce’s attention was drawn to Wade.“Wade, would you mind stepping out for a moment?” Bruce asked.

Wade was uncomfortable leaving him alone with the doctor but he nodded before meeting Peter’s stare, “I’ll be just outside, Peter.” 

Peter nodded quietly and watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Peter was eyeing the doctor nervously, wondering why he had asked Wade to leave. “Peter, I thought you might like some privacy for a moment…while I check the rest of your injuries,” Bruce told him.

Peter frowned but nodded. “I need you to turn a bit, so I can take a look at your back,” Bruce said softly. 

Peter closed his eyes as he turned onto his side, his body was shaking hard as he felt the bandages being lifted and his body examined. “Peter, I have some cream here for you. I know this is difficult to talk about, but I need you to listen to me,” Bruce murmured. 

Peter nodded and tried hard to keep his tears at bay. “The cream will help with the burning, but I know you don’t want me to touch you.. _there…_ so I’m going to put it in the bathroom and you can apply it when you’re alone,” Bruce said softly. 

Peter nodded, unable to control his tears any longer. Bruce placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder and Peter tried hard not to shy away. “It’s going to be alright, Peter. I won’t let anyone bother you today. The Team can wait until you’re feeling up to it,” Bruce told him. 

Peter nodded and wiped his eyes, “Thank you.” 

Bruce stood then, “I won’t give you any needles, Peter. But I’ll leave something for the pain with Wade. They’re not as strong so you shouldn’t feel groggy or drugged. I know that you’re concerned about that.” 

Peter simply nodded and closed his eyes, curling up on his side. “I’ll send Wade back in in a moment. Is there anything I can get you?” Bruce asked softly. 

Peter shook his head and Bruce quietly left the room. Peter pulled the blanket over his shoulders and tried to cover himself up before Wade came back. It was a couple of minutes before Wade stepped back into the room. Bruce had given him a small bottle of pills with instructions about how much to take and when to take them. 

Wade moved to sit at the edge of Peter’s bed, watching over the younger man. Peter looked over his shoulder at him quietly and Wade tried to smile. Peter closed his eyes again and rest his head back against the pillow. 

“I’ll let you sleep, Peter. But why don’t you take one of these before you drift off?” Wade suggested. 

Peter watched as Wade went to sit on the chair beside the bed, grabbing a bottle of water off the table beside them. Peter could see the bottle of pills in his hand and reached out to take it. Wade gave it to him and watched as Peter read the label quietly. He was nervous about taking anything, it was clear to Wade but carefully he took the pills from Peter and opened the bottle, shaking two into his hand. 

“I’ll watch over you, Petey. They’re a low dosage so don’t worry. They’ll help ease the pain a bit,” Wade told him. 

Peter nodded and took the two pills. He swallowed them with a bit of water and laid his head back against the pillow. Wade was relieved he didn’t have to try and convince the boy to take them and he sat back in his chair and waited for Peter to drift off to sleep. 

It took him a while, but Peter was slowly starting to fade. Wade watched as his breathing deepened and evened out, the sweat had disappeared from the boy’s brow and his face seemed less tense. He was relieved to find that the medicine had indeed lessened some of the pain he was feeling. 

Sighing softly Wade watched over him, resting his elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward. He was so relieved that Peter was finally getting the rest he needed. Peter was strong, he knew that, but even he couldn't hide the pain. Wade frowned and looked over the young man as he slept. 

He had started dozing off after a while but snapped himself out of it. He left Peter for a few minutes to get a bite to eat. There was still a couple of apples he had brought on the tray. But he wanted Peter to eat those. Quietly he shut the door behind him and went to the cafeteria.

After a short while he returned with some food for himself and some extras for Peter. He was relieved to find Peter still fast asleep and took up his seat next to the bed. He ate quietly, just watching over the young man as he slept and some few hours later while he played a game on his phone, Peter finally woke up. 

Looking up from his phone, he put it away and smiled as he saw Peter sit up and look around. "Hey there," Wade murmured. 

Peter looked over at him and smiled nervously, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Hey...you didn't have to stay." Peter told him.

Wade smiled, "I know I didn't have to, Peter. I wanted to." 

Peter looked away shyly, "I'm okay, Wade. You can leave me alone you know." 

Wade frowned, "Do you not want me here?" 

Peter met his gaze again and shook his head, "No, it's not that. I enjoy your company and I appreciate you looking out for me…but I'm sure you have better things to do than watch me sleep." 

Wade chuckled softly, “No, I don’t. Now look, I went and got you some more food and I think you should try and eat something." 

Peter nodded and watched as Wade picked up an apple off a tray and presented it to him. He accepted it and forced himself to eat it even though he wasn't feeling all that hungry. They sat quietly for a while and Peter soon excused himself to use the washroom. 

Once the door was closed he relieved himself and went to wash his hands. He avoided the mirror but frowned deeply when he saw the small container of cream that Bruce had left him. He picked it up and opened it, sniffing it. It didn't smell overly bad, but it was clearly a medicinal cream. He sighed and set it back on the counter top, eyeing it uncomfortably.

He slipped the loose pants he was wearing down slowly and trembled as he turned to try and look at his backside. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, trying to see himself. The tight ring of muscle was aching so badly and if the cream would bring him any kind of relief then he'd try it. Carefully he dipped a finger into the cream and nervously he spread his cheeks, gingerly pressing his finger against the ring of muscle. 

He inhaled sharply as the cold cream touched him and he held his breath as he started to rub the area. He closed his eyes as he massaged the cream against his flesh and when he was done he pulled up his pants and washed his hands. The burning was severely lessened but the ache he felt inside was still there. He leaned against the counter for a moment, breathing deeply. 

The more he let himself think about the pain, the more intense it felt. He shut his eyes tightly before a knock at the door startled him. "Peter, everything okay?" Wade asked through the door. 

"Yeah! I'll be out in a minute," Peter said shakily and tried to calm himself. 

After a couple more steadying breaths he opened the door and was met with a look of concern on Wade's face. "I'm okay, I just needed a minute,” Peter told him. 

Wade nodded and moved out of the way, letting Peter walk back towards the bed. He stood at the doorway to the bathroom for a a moment and glanced towards the sink. He saw a small jar there and realized it must be a cream of sorts for his wounds. He went back to his seat by the bed but it suddenly dawned on him that the cream was probably for soothing Peter's more sensitive skin. 

He grimaced at the thought of Peter hurting in such an intimate area, it upset him greatly. "Peter, are you sure you're okay?" He asked softly. 

Peter looked up at him as he climbed back into bed, "I'm fine." 

Wade frowned slightly but nodded, offering Peter a cup of soup he had brought up. Peter reluctantly took it and started to sip it while Wade let his thoughts wander. The rest of the day went by slowly with Peter napping intermittently and Wade playing on his phone. Peter didn't want to take anymore pain medication until it was much later in the evening and made it clear to Wade that he should leave to get his own sleep. 

"I'm sure you'd much prefer a bed to a chair, Wade. Come on, I'll be fine by myself. Just go and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Peter had urged looking at him pleadingly. 

Wade's frown deepened and he sighed, rubbing his eyes, ”Alright Peter, but I won't be far. Just push that button and it'll either be me or Bruce that responds and you know Jarvis is everywhere too." 

Peter nodded and Wade stood to leave. “ _Wait_ -" Peter breathed suddenly. 

Wade stopped and looked down at the young man lying on the bed, the boy's arms were reaching out to him. “ _Peter.._." He murmured and leaned down to hug the young man. 

Peter hugged him back, trying not to tremble as Wade's arms wrapped around him and held him close. “Goodnight, Wade," He murmured and slowly, reluctantly, Wade pulled away. 

“Goodnight, baby-boy," Wade said softly before he left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Peter curled up onto his side, sighing deeply as he tried to relax. He had taken the pain medication a little while ago and it was already making him feel a bit sleepy. He yawned and tried to get comfortable on the bed and wondered when he would be allowed to leave. 

He knew Bruce had wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure his wounds didn’t become infected, but he really just wanted to be home in his own bed in his own apartment. Sighing, he closed his eyes and it wasn't long before he drifted off. 

 

Wade sat slumped over the desk in Bruce's office, his chin resting against his arm as he looked up into the computer screen. He was watching the cameras again, making sure Peter was alright. Bruce popped his head in and chuckled at the sight. 

Wade smiled sheepishly and looked towards the sound, "Uh, hey Brucey." 

"Hi Wade, watching a little television?" Bruce was smiling as he walked further into the room and Wade chuckled and sat back in his chair, stretching slightly. 

"I hope it's okay for me to be in here. Peter told me to go get some sleep…but…" He trailed off, his attention returning to the computer screen. 

Bruce nodded and sighed, "It's alright. I understand. I'm glad you're watching over him, but Peter's right. You should get some sleep." 

Wade nodded and glanced towards the couch at the other side of the room. "Why don't you turn the volume up and go lay down?" Bruce offered, gesturing towards the couch. 

Wade nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess I could do that." 

Bruce smiled and folded his arms across his chest, "I'm going to do a bit of work in the lab but if you need anything, just give me a shout. I'm just down the hall." 

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Dr. Banner?" Wade laughed and Bruce simply shrugged. 

"I'm not one to sleep much and besides, there's always work to be done,” Bruce told him. 

Wade smiled and nodded and watched as Bruce left. Wade turned the volume up on the computer before he went to lay down on the couch. He made himself as comfortable as possible and eventually he drifted off to sleep until about four in the morning when all hell would break loose. 

Wade was jolted out of his sleep when a blood curdling scream reached his ears. He jumped from his position on the couch looking around in confusion when he realized the sound was coming from the computer; from _Peter_. He bolted, running from the room towards Peter and Bruce nearly collided with him in the hallway. 

They could both hear the screaming coming from Peter's room now that they were in the hallway and Wade shoved open the door roughly. He froze in the doorway when he saw Peter on the bed, screaming in utter agony, clawing at his bandages and his skin. 

Bruce ran past him and tried to grab Peter's arms to stop the boy from tearing at his skin. "Peter! Calm down! You're okay, you're safe!” Bruce told him firmly. 

Peter’s eyes were wide and unfocused as he cried out at the top of his lungs, raking his nails against his flesh. He had managed to pull almost all of the bandages from his arms and chest off. Bruce was yelling trying to bring Peter back to his senses and was shoved back hard when Peter placed his flailing hands against his chest.Bruce stumbled backwards, barely catching himself, shooting a look towards Wade. Clearly he couldn’t stand up to the man’s Spider-strength.

“He's had a night terror, please, help me restrain him!” Bruce shouted. 

Wade couldn't move, he was so frightened by the sounds coming from Peter and the way the boy was clawing at himself. "Wade!" Bruce yelled and immediately he raced to Peter’s side, pinning his arms, trying to hold him still. 

Peter struggled wildly against him but he held on. He was crying, whimpering and trying to fight Wade’s grip. "Let me go! Please-get it out! Get it out of me-it’s _crawling_ -my skin-it’s crawling!" Peter cried.

Wade shook his head, “Peter, you’re okay, you’re safe. It’s me, it’s Wade!” He cried and out of the corner of his eye he saw Bruce uncapping the point of a syringe. 

Before Wade could even register what was happening, Bruce was sticking the needle into Peter’s neck. Wade cried out, yelling at Bruce and was torn between holding Peter’s arms or punching the doctor in the face. “It’s a sedative, Wade! Calm down! It's a sedative!” Bruce was now yelling at him, seeing the look in Wade’s eyes and he blinked in disbelief, the boy in his arms ceasing his struggles. 

Wade looked back down at Peter just in time to see him fall back against the bed. He groaned and let go of Peter’s arms, immediately reaching up to touch his face. “Is he okay? What happened? Is he still breathing?!” Wade gasped.

Bruce quickly checked his pulse, and nodded, “He’s okay, Wade. He’s just sedated. He’ll be alright. _Just_ -gimme a minute.” 

Bruce was breathing hard, trying to calm down while Wade’s hands started to shake. As he stood over Peter, he gently reached out to brush the boy’s hair out of his face. Bruce was checking the wounds trying to assess the new damage Peter had done to himself. 

Wade stood back, pacing the room anxiously. “Fuck!” He muttered, “I shouldn’t have left him alone, this is my fault.” 

Bruce shook his head, “Wade, stop it. It’s not your fault. Peter’s okay, he had a night terror, that’s all.” 

Wade shook his head, his hands on the back of his neck, gripping tightly. “This was bound to happen sooner or later. He’s under so much stress and the trauma he has been through had to manifest itself in some way,” Bruce told him as he was busy cleaning up the wounds again as he spoke and started applying new bandages both to the old wounds and some of the new. 

“It could have been worse. He only managed to scratch himself up a bit, he did tear open this one on his chest, but it’ll close up again,” Bruce told him. 

Wade held the back of his neck tightly, stretching it uncomfortably as he listened. Bruce sighed deeply and Wade craned his neck towards the other man. “What is it?” Wade asked nervously and Bruce simply shook his head. 

“Nothing Wade. I’m just upset,” Bruce rubbed his eyes slightly and stood up turning his attention to Wade who was staring at him. 

“This is not going to be the only night terror Peter has, he’s going to have more. He’s going to go through this for-who knows how long…” Bruce told him.

Wade frowned deeply, his shoulders sagging. “He needs you Wade, you’re going to have to look out for him. Night terrors are like waking nightmares. He can hallucinate and really harm himself,” Bruce told him as he rubbed his temple. 

Wade just nodded, “I won’t leave his side. I’ll stay here with him, I don’t care if he doesn’t want me to. I won’t listen to him.” 

Bruce sighed and nodded before he walked towards the door, “I’ll be back soon, he’ll be out for a while. When he wakes up you’ll have to explain what happened. I doubt he’ll even remember.” 

Wade nodded and watched the other man leave the room, the door closing behind him. Wade sat down in the chair next to Peter’s bed and watched over the young man in silence as tears fell from his cheeks onto his thighs. 

Several hours passed and Wade had not moved from his spot beside the bed. Bruce had returned to finish tending to Peter’s wounds and left without a word sometime in the early morning hours. It was now close to 8am and Peter was still out cold. Wade rubbed his eyes and leaned forward against the bed, laying his head against the back of his arms. 

He just wanted to put his head down for a moment, he was sure he wouldn’t fall asleep. A few minutes passed by and he felt a light touch against the back of his neck. Soft fingers were caressing his scarred skin as they moved against his neck and up against the back of his head. Slowly Wade lifted his head, opening his eyes to look at Peter. 

Peter was smiling warmly at him, his hand falling back to the bed. Wade could hardly contain himself, tears started in the corners of his eyes. Peter frowned and tried to reach out to him, but Wade took his hands and held them to his lips, kissing them softly over and over again. “Peter,’ He murmured against the soft hands and Peter tried to wipe his tears away.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Peter asked, still caressing Wade’s cheeks. 

Wade shook his head, “You scared me so bad, Petey.”

Peter frowned and noticed that his arms were completely wrapped up in gauze bandaging from the elbow to his wrists, “Why-what’s going on?” 

Wade let Peter take his hands back as he started examining the new bandages, “Petey, you had a night terror. Do you remember anything from last night?” 

Peter frowned and shook his head, looking back up at Wade. “No, I don’t remember anything. I went to sleep and I’m just waking up now.” 

Wade shook his head, “A few hours ago you woke up screaming. Bruce and I heard you and we came in and found you-“ Wade grimaced. 

“Found me what?” Peter asked nervously. 

“We found you clawing at yourself. You had pulled off some of your bandages and were screaming, shouting and crying. Peter, you were saying that your skin was _crawling,_ ” Wade told him. 

Peter trembled, looking down at his arms and chest. The bandages were definitely all fresh and he shook his head slightly, “I don’t remember-I don’t remember _anything_.” 

Wade nodded, “Bruce said you might not. But it’s okay Peter, you’re alright now.” 

Peter nodded, feeling very uncomfortable as he drew himself back against the bed, wrapping his arms around his knees as he brought them to his chest. Wade frowned and watched him, “We had to give you a sedative…I’m sorry. I didn’t know what Bruce was going to do, I didn’t see it until it was too late.” 

Peter shook his head and closed his eyes, “It’s alright, I must have been really out of it. I didn’t hurt either of you, did I?” 

Wade shook his head, “No, no. Not at all, baby-boy.” 

Peter nodded against his knees and held himself tightly. “I-I’m going to be…” Peter started nervously.

Wade leaned in trying to hear what Peter was saying against his knees. “What is it, baby-boy?” 

Peter looked up at him, “I’m going to be okay, right?” Tears were threatening to spill from the boy’s eyes and Wade nodded hurriedly, moving to wrap his arms around the younger man. 

Peter tensed as Wade tried to hold him, moving to sit on the bed next to him. “Baby-boy, of course you’re going to be okay. Shhh, please…don’t cry.” 

Peter couldn’t help it, tears had started flowing freely and he whimpered against Wade’s shoulder. Wade simply held him tight, caressing his back in an attempt to calm him.

 

A week had soon passed but not without incident. Wade had barely left Peter’s side except to shower and grab food for them both and Peter had refused to leave the room unless it was to go home. Bruce had told him he couldn’t leave until his wounds were in better shape, thus a week had passed. 

Peter had endured two more night terrors, the second of which Bruce was forced to sedate him but the third time, Wade had not let him. He had assured the doctor that he could hold Peter and calm him without the need for a sedative. Bruce had stayed and agreed to let him try and after about twenty minutes of Peter fighting back against Wade, he came round and calmed down enough to fall back asleep. 

He had not remembered the night terrors he had had when he was sedated, but as Wade held him and calmed him on the third night, realization had dawned on him and he had come to enough to realize what was happening. Wade had talked him through it and Peter had responded promisingly well. Bruce was pleased that Wade was able to comfort the young man in such a way and even Wade was happy that he could finally do something to help Peter. 

Thus, a week had passed by and Peter found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Wade’s car on their way to Wade’s apartment. “I’m just going to stop and pick up a few things, then we’ll go straight to your place,” Wade told him as he turned to look at the brunette while they were stopped at an intersection. 

Peter simply nodded. They had already talked about this and Peter wasn’t allowed to argue. Wade had told him, not asked, but rather, _told him_ , that he was in fact moving in with Peter… _temporarily_ as he had put it. Peter had tried to object but to no avail. So they were stopping at Wade’s place to pick up a few things first before heading to Peter’s apartment. 

An hour later they were walking down the hallway to Peter’s place and quietly Peter put the key in the lock and opened the door. They stepped into the stuffy New York apartment and Peter went to open the window to let some fresh air in. Wade walked around the apartment quietly, making sure everything was as it should be before he put his bags down by the couch. 

Peter sat down at the kitchen table and rest his elbows against the cool wood, his head in his hands. Wade rubbed the back of his neck nervously and eyed the younger man sitting at the table. “Can I get you anything, baby-boy?” He asked gently, walking towards the kitchen table. 

Peter shook his head, “No. I’m fine.” 

“What about something to drink or eat?” Wade asked and watched as Peter sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“I don’t have anything in the fridge. I need to go to the store,” Peter told him. 

Wade sighed softly and shook his head, “I’ll go. Why don’t you take a shower and get yourself settled?” 

Peter nodded, “A shower sounds heavenly.” 

Wade chuckled and smiled, “I’ll be back in a bit then, okay?” 

Peter nodded and looked towards the door as Wade headed out. He sat at the table in silence for a few minutes, just breathing and listening to the sounds coming in thorough the living room window. 

After a while he stood and made his way towards the bathroom. He hummed to himself quietly as he started up the shower, leaving the water to run for a few minutes to warm up. He undressed slowly before grabbing a towel from the linen closet and putting it next to the sink. Sighing softly, he pulled back the curtain and stepped inside, shifting under the warm spray of water. 

He sighed deeply and let his eyes drift shut as the water coated every inch of him. He relaxed under the spray and just stood there for a little while enjoying the feel of the warmth against his skin. He went to reach for the bottle of shower gel and his loofa and after pouring a more than generous amount onto the loofa, he started to wash himself. 

He was careful not to press too hard against the sore spots. His wounds were healing well and faster than the average human’s and he was deeply thankful for this. His bruises were almost completely healed and only a few deep cuts still remained. Though even they were closing over nicely. When he had finished washing his body, he moved on to wash his hair. He felt the need to wash it twice with shampoo and then with conditioner. 

He stayed under the water until it started running cold and quietly he shut it off and stepped out of the shower. He wiped himself down, drying himself completely before he towel dried his hair a bit. He brushed his teeth and sighed, looking into the mirror above the sink, taking in the sight of his body and the wounds that covered it. 

He frowned deeply and examined them a little more closely. The ones on his hips were clearly the worst of the bunch and he traced them with his fingertips, staring at them in the mirror. “Will they scar?” He asked, to no one in particular. His hand faltered in its exploration and he met his gaze in the mirror. 

He stared into his own eyes for a long time, searching his expression. _A scar on the outside is nothing, Peter. It’ll heal and close over with time. It’s the scars left on the inside that you have to worry about._ Bruce had said to him before he had left the Tower when he had asked the same question of the doctor. 

Peter closed his eyes and wrapped his towel around his waist. He stepped out into the hallway and across into his room. Just as he closed the door he heard Wade enter the apartment. “Petey! I’m back!” Wade called as he carried the groceries to the kitchen. 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Peter called and pulled open his drawers to find some clothes to put on. He slipped into a pair of boxers before pulling on black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He went back to the bathroom to hang up his towel before he wandered into the kitchen. His eyes drifted to the kitchen table where a ton of grocery bags covered it. “Wade..what on earth did you buy?” He asked incredulously.

Wade laughed lightly and shrugged, “Everything? I wanted to make sure I stocked up and I wasn’t sure what kinds of food you liked, so I got all kinds of good stuff.” 

Peter smiled and shook his head as he started unpacking the grocery bags. They put them away together and once they were finished Wade offered to make him some _real_ food. “You haven’t eaten a whole lot of good food lately. So let me make you a nice meal, okay?” Wade said softly.

Peter smiled and nodded, “Okay, but don’t go crazy.” 

Wade smiled, “Go relax for a bit, I’ll take care of dinner, okay?” 

Peter smiled, going over to the couch to sit down. Wade went to work fixing dinner and Peter relaxed back against the couch. He sighed and pulled open a book that was sitting on the coffee table. He tried to read but couldn’t really focus, so he turned on the TV but couldn’t find anything on. 

He felt frustrated that he couldn’t just relax and instead turned his attention to Wade in the kitchen. From his spot on the couch he could watch the older man work, busying himself with dinner preparations. He smiled as he watched him move about the kitchen and relaxed a bit. Watching Wade work was calming him and he leaned a little more against the armrest, propping himself up to get a better view. 

Wade hummed quietly to himself as he made Peter dinner and after a little while he glanced over to see what Peter had gotten up to. A smile spread across his face when he realized Peter was watching him intently, “Baby-boy?” 

Peter chuckled and the sound made Wade’s heart swell with love. “You’re calming me, just watching you work…it’s peaceful,” Peter told him as he shifted in his spot and tilted his head. 

Wade chuckled and shook his head, “Whatever floats your boat!” 

Peter smiled and blushed. “So what are you making?” Peter asked curiously. 

Wade just shook his head, “It’s a surprise. So-how was your shower?” 

Peter groaned, “Oh it was magical!” He laughed again and Wade smiled even brighter. “I never thought a shower could feel so fantastic,” Peter told him with a grin. 

Wade smirked as he continued working away, turning his attention back to the stove top. “I’m glad to hear it, baby-boy.” Peter smiled and relaxed against the couch a bit more as his mind started to wander. 

About an hour later they enjoyed a freshly cooked meal together. Wade had made him mashed potatoes, greek marinated chicken breast and a medley of grilled vegetables. Peter was extremely impressed by the older man’s cooking skills and made sure to let him know how much he enjoyed and appreciated the meal. 

After dinner they relaxed on the couch and put on a movie. Peter had fallen asleep resting against Wade’s shoulder not half way through the film and carefully Wade brought him to his bedroom, tucking him into bed comfortably. He sat at the edge of the bed, just watching Peter sleep for a little while before he went to change into something more comfortable himself. 

He sighed deeply, trying to decide where he wanted to sleep. It was either the couch or the floor in Peter’s bedroom. He was torn about sharing a bed with Peter and they hadn’t exactly talked about it beforehand so he thought it best to sleep on the floor. He grabbed a couple of blankets from Peter’s closet and set himself up on the floor and soon he was cuddled up under a blanket and sleeping soundly. 

Peter awoke sometime in the night in a cold sweat, he trembled as he sat up and tried to figure out where he was. He was a little disoriented at first, but soon he realized he was back in the safety of his apartment. He sighed with relief and gasped when he heard soft snoring coming from the darkness. He quickly fumbled for the bedside lamp and as light filled the room his gaze fell upon Wade sleeping on the floor…without a pillow… 

“Oh Wade…” He chuckled, shaking his head. 

He crawled to the edge of his bed and leaned over slightly, glancing over at the clock. It was 5:30am. “Wade?” He asked softly, reaching out to touch Wade’s shoulder gently. 

He didn’t stir. “Sweetheart?” He tried, blushing a little when he realized what he had called him.

He gently caressed Wade’s arm. Wade shifted and Peter smiled as he turned over to face him, his eyes opening. “Peter? I-is everything okay?” He asked nervously. 

Peter nodded and stroked his shoulder reassuringly, “Yes. Everything’s fine…but you’re sleeping on the floor…without a pillow…” He chuckled then and Wade frowned. 

“Yeah?” Wade asked in confusion.

Peter shook his head, “Come up here please.” 

Wade eyed him nervously, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. “Are you sure, Peter? I’m alright here on the floor,” Wade told him. 

Peter shook his head, “Up here, now.” 

Wade smiled and got up from the floor, watching as Peter moved to the other side of the bed. Peter pulled back the covers and motioned for Wade to get in. Wade hesitated for a moment but Peter’s stern look convinced him that this was okay. 

He slipped under the blankets and made sure to keep himself to his side of the bed, wanting to give Peter as much space as possible. Peter reached over him to shut out the light and for a moment he hovered above Wade in the darkness. Wade said nothing and felt Peter slip back to his side of the bed and turn onto his side, facing away from him. 

Wade lay there quietly for a long time, just listening to the sounds of Peter’s breathing. He knew when Peter had drifted off and he relaxed a little more into the bed. He turned onto his side to face Peter’s back in the darkness and could just make out the outline of the boy’s body in the dark room. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep. 

 

The next week was rough and Peter found himself arguing with Wade on more than one occasion. He wanted to go out…that’s all…Peter kept telling himself that anyway. The truth was, he wanted to go out… _patrolling._ He’d felt that he had been absent as Spider-Man for too long and he didn’t want the city thinking that he’d abandoned them. 

But Wade wasn’t ready to let Peter leave. Even Tony and Steve had weighed in on the matter and had urged him not to go out as Spider-Man just yet. They felt he needed more time. Peter didn’t agree of course. He felt better, stronger and most of his wounds had healed. His bruises were gone and he was convinced he was getting better, despite having had two night terrors the past week. 

Peter was currently sitting at the edge of his bed dressed in his Spider-Man suit holding his mask in his hands, “I’m going Wade, that’s it. End of discussion.” 

Wade whined and kneeled down in front of Peter, “Please Peter…just another week…then you can patrol…please?” 

Peter shook his head firmly and stood. “Wade, I’ll only be gone a couple of hours and I’ll bring my phone with me-“ Peter tried.

“Then let me come with you instead? Please!?” Wade was whining pitifully, begging with his hands. 

Peter sighed deeply and stood, “No. I’m going alone and I’ll be back in a couple of hours. I’ll bring my phone and I’ll text you in a bit.” 

Wade closed his eyes, he knew he’d been beaten. Peter smiled softly and pulled on his mask, patting Wade’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine, why don’t you relax and watch some TV or something?” Peter suggested. 

Wade shook his head and stood, moving to sit on the bed, “I’ll wait up for you, just be careful Peter.” 

Peter smiled and nodded, knowing he wasn’t going to win that one, “I’ll be careful, I’ll see you when I get in.” 

Peter waved as he walked to the bedroom window, lifting the window up and hopping up onto the ledge. Wade watched him go and got up quickly when Peter disappeared from view. He leaned out the window to see him swing away on one of his webs. He sighed deeply and picked up his phone. 

He hit Tony’s name and raised it to his ear, “Yeah, ’s me. He just left. You got eyes on him yet?” 

Wade nodded, “Good, keep me posted please.” 

Wade hung up and rubbed his eyes before he made his way back to the bed. He flopped down onto it and dragged Peter’s pillow to his chest, glancing down at his phone nervously. “It’s going to be a long night…” He muttered, staring at the screen. 

Peter texted him an hour later to let him know that things were going well but not before Tony had texted him to let him know exactly where Peter was and what he was doing. Wade felt guilty for having Tony keep an eye on him, but he was terrified about letting him go patrolling so soon after getting home. 

Peter also wanted to go back to work on Monday and he hadn’t even tried tackling that yet. He groaned and buried his face in Peter’s pillow after sending a message back to Peter to let him know he wanted him to come home safe soon. Peter just sent him a stupid smiley face in return and Wade rolled his eyes. 

Peter was exhausted. Thoroughly and utterly _exhausted_. He had managed to stop three muggings and a brawl outside of a nightclub…but now he was on the other side of town and he was so bloody _tired_. He groaned as he crouched low on a rooftop, looking around him carefully to make sure no one was looking. 

He laid back against the roof and sprawled himself out. He sighed deeply. His muscles ached something fierce from lack of use over the last couple of weeks. He shouldn’t have come so far into the city, but he hadn’t thought getting back would be much of an issue. He was dead wrong. 

He pulled out his phone while he laid on his back and texted Wade to let him know he’d be on his way back shortly. He had been out for three and a half hours, give or take and he knew Wade was freaking out. He had said he’d only be gone for two…but three and a half wasn’t exactly far off. He chuckled to himself before he sat up.

“Come on Parker, pull yourself together,” He breathed as he stretched and started towards the other side of the roof, ready to go home and take a shower. 

It took a bit longer than he thought, but after a lot of swinging and a fair amount of swearing, he came to rest against the fire escape of his apartment building. Wearily he swung down to the ledge of his window and slipped into his bedroom, landing a little harder than he had intended. He was tired, so sue him. 

Wade looked up from the bed, he was still hugging Peter’s pillow tight and he had a ragged worried look on his face. “Honey, I’m home,” Peter cooed, laughing lightly. 

Wade smiled feeling rather relieved to see his Spider standing in front of him. “Welcome home, baby-boy. How did it go?” Wade asked.

Peter shrugged, pulling off his mask and tossing it onto his desk chair. “I’m freaking exhausted,” He breathed, flopping down onto the bed next to Wade, causing the older man’s body to bounce. 

Wade chuckled and turned onto his side to look at Peter sprawled out on the bed. 

Peter just smiled wearily over at him and yawned, “I think I’m honestly too tired to even take a shower.” 

Wade mock grimaced, “Oh Petey, you stink! You need a bath!” Peter laughed and punched his shoulder lightly and Wade just grinned, “I don’t care if you shower or not, get some sleep. You need it.” 

Peter nodded and sighed, “I definitely will, seeing as I plan on going out again tomorrow night.” 

Wade guffawed and shook his head, “Seriously!?” 

Peter chuckled and pulled himself up, heading for the bathroom, “Super-hero business, Wade. There’s always someone who needs saving.” 

Wade sighed deeply and closed his eyes, “Can I come with you!?” He suddenly called. 

Peter laughed, “To the shower?! No!” 

Wade laughed harder, “I meant tomorrow night, silly!” 

“Uh…still no!” Responded Peter as he shut the door behind him. 

Wade sighed and texted Tony, letting him know that Peter intended to go out again tomorrow night. He got a message back half a second later and laughed to himself before calling Tony. 

“Hey Wade, he’s seriously going out again tomorrow night?” Tony asked. 

Wade nodded glancing at the door, he could hear the water running. “Yeah, think you can tail him again?” 

Tony sighed on the other end, “Yeah I can ask Steve if he’d be willing. The rest of the Team is a bit tied up at the moment and I’ve got a prior commitment.” 

Wade nodded and rubbed his eyes, “Just for a few nights, that’s all. I’m trying to see if he’ll let me go with him, but he won’t budge. I really appreciate you looking out for him.” 

“It’s alright Wade, we’ll keep an eye on him. Get some sleep, it’s bloody late,” Tony muttered. 

Wade laughed and nodded, “Alright. G’night.” 

“Night.” Tony replied and hung up and Wade put his phone away sighing deeply. 

He changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a light t-shirt before he shut the window and crawled into bed. He put Peter’s pillow back on the boy’s side of the bed and snuggled under the blankets, reaching to shut off the light. He started to drift off just as Peter returned from the bathroom and let his eyes stay closed as he heard him stop in the doorway. 

He thought he might be trying to see if he was sleeping and didn’t dare move. Soon Peter was moving around the bedroom and he heard the click of Peter’s desk lamp and couldn’t help opening his eyes to see what he was doing. 

He held his breath when he realized Peter was standing naked in front of the mirror next to his desk. He knew Peter couldn’t see him on the bed from the angle of the mirror but he could see the younger man clearly illuminated by the desk lamp. His eyes flitted across the boy’s form, taking in every inch of beautiful pale skin. 

He frowned when he saw the now faint marks against Peter’s back and hips and watched as the young man examined himself in the mirror. He turned slightly in front of the mirror to look at his sides one at a time, his fingers tracing the marks slowly. They had healed, but scars had been left behind and Wade’s heart ached at the sight. Peter would always be reminded of the attack, those scars would always be with him. Wade closed his eyes, unable to watch as Peter traced them quietly, a deep crease etched into his brow. 

After a few minutes he heard Peter rifling through his drawers and the flick of the lamp being shut off and soon a gentle pressure against the bed as he climbed in next to Wade. They laid quietly together for some time and Wade wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep yet because his breathing hadn’t slowed. He didn’t want to turn over to check and instead tried to fall asleep himself. 

He was startled when Peter’s soft voice filled his ears. “I know you’re awake…” Peter breathed. 

Wade grimaced and frowned, turning over to face Peter who was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. The moonlight that filtered in from the uncovered window let Wade see him in a faint glow. Peter didn’t turn to look at him as he spoke again, “Did you see me..?” He asked in an almost whisper. 

Wade didn’t know what to say and the time it took for him to come up with an answer, well, his silence sort of did that for him. He just sighed instead of responding, he thought it was better than actually admitting to anything. “I’m not mad, Wade,” Peter murmured. 

“You were going to see eventually,” Peter told him gently. 

Wade nodded and reached out to take Peter’s hand that lay limply against the boy’s stomach. Peter let him and glanced over as Wade brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. “Baby-boy, you’re beautiful. Don’t ever forget that,” Wade murmured against his knuckles, placing gentle kisses along them. 

Peter smiled faintly and brushed his knuckles against Wade’s scarred cheek before he moved a little closer to Wade. Wade smiled nervously before he shifted onto his back, opening his arm slightly. “C’mere,” He cooed and Peter cuddled up next to him, resting his cheek against Wade’s chest. 

Wade wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders and held him close, sighing as he felt the younger man start to relax against him. Soon they were both fast asleep and it wasn’t until almost noon the next day that Peter awoke. He found himself still pressed tightly against Wade’s side, his cheek pressed to the man’s chest. His hand lay against the larger man’s taught stomach and he smiled as he traced small circles against the fabric of the t-shirt he wore. 

He shifted slightly, ready to slip out of bed, but froze in his tracks. Clenching his eyes shut he frowned as he slowly started to pull his hips away from Wade’s side. He was incredibly hard and pressing himself against Wade’s thigh. Carefully he pulled his hips away and slipped out from under Wade’s protective arm. He quietly slipped out of bed and across the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally got into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. 

Trembling he leaned against the countertop by the sink and looked down at the tented sweatpants he wore. He sighed. _It’s just a case of morning wood, you’re fine. He didn’t notice, he was still sleeping._ He thought to himself as he tried to calm himself down. 

It had been a long while since he last had any desire to touch himself and he was nervous and a little hesitant at the thought. He had been plagued with thoughts of Venom’s claws digging into his flesh time and time again and for just a moment he wished he could push them from his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Wade’s face, his smile and warm comforting eyes. 

He sighed and tried to think about kissing him, being in his warm embrace and just being so calmed by the older man. He calmed at the thought of how he had fallen asleep in his arms and timidly he ran his hand down against his length over his sweatpants. He groaned softly and palmed at himself a little more before he slipped his pants down and grasped the base of his cock. 

His breathing got a little more ragged as he leaned against the counter, his hand stroking himself slowly. He wasn’t going to last long. He sighed and titled his head back a little as he stroked himself a little harder, images of Wade filling his senses. He thought about the older man’s lips against his neck and kissing down his chest and stomach. 

He whimpered at the thought of having Wade’s lips around him, licking him and caressing him and suddenly he was bucking his hips into his hand so close to his orgasm. The door to the bathroom opened then and Peter’s eyes flew towards the soft creak of the door. 

Wade stood there looking slightly dazed from sleep as his eyes slowly took in the awkward situation he had put himself in. Peter gasped out and came hard over his hand, crying out softly. “ _Wade!”_ He breathed, unsure if he had called out Wade’s name in embarrassment trying to tell him to get out or if he had called his name in the heat of the moment, the older man clearly being on his mind. 

Wade floundered for a second after watching Peter come and quickly shut his eyes as he backed out of the bathroom shutting the door hard. Peter groaned as his legs grew slightly unsteady, his orgasm sending shivers down his spine. “Peter! Ah, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-I didn’t know you were in there!” Wade cried.

Peter blushed furiously, washing his hands quickly and pulling up his pyjama bottoms. “Wade…it’s okay. I should have locked the door. I’m sorry…” He pulled open the door to find Wade holding his face in his hands in embarrassment. 

Peter bit his lower lip gently, blushing hard as he reached up to take his hands away and found Wade covering his own blush. “I’m still sorry Peter, I was half asleep and I didn’t realize you were in there,” Wade told him.

Wade was breathing slightly erratically and suddenly took off down the hall. “I’ll make some breakfast!” He called and Peter just stood there a little dazed, still blushing furiously. 

He sighed and shook his head before walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, feeling incredibly embarrassed by the entirety of the situation. Wade smiled sheepishly at him a few minutes later as he placed a plate of chocolate chip and banana pancakes down on the table in front of Peter. Peter just smiled up at him and whispered his thanks before Wade sat down across from him with his own plate of pancakes. They ate in somewhat awkward silence for a little while before casual conversation took over and the morning’s embarrassment was soon forgotten.

 

For the rest of the week Peter had insisted on going out every night to patrol for at least a few hours, by himself of course. He didn’t want Wade to worry over him if they went together and thought it best to have some time to himself. Wade had reluctantly agreed but insisted he still text or call whenever he was out to check in. 

With Monday fast approaching he knew that Peter had wanted to return to work and when the day had come, Wade was apprehensive. Peter stood at the door to the apartment with his bag slung loosely over his shoulder, “I’ll be back in around 5:30pm. I’ll see you then, okay?” 

Wade nodded and sighed, rubbing his eyes, he was still in his pyjamas and here was Peter freshly showered and ready to start the day…it’s was 7:30am. “Alright Petey, I’ll see you then,” He murmured. 

“Bye Wade,” Peter leaned in to kiss his cheek and Wade’s face lit up at the gentle contact. 

He watched as Peter turned to leave and headed towards the elevator. He sighed and closed the door before heading to take a shower and get a move on with his day. He had big plans after all. 

Peter walked into the Avenger’s Tower and made his way towards his lab. He hadn’t been noticed by anyone really and he was glad not to have anyone fussing over him or asking where he had been for the last few weeks. Tony had given him as much time as he needed before returning to work and he was happy to finally be back and getting into a familiar routine again. 

He stepped into an elevator and pushed a button for the 15th floor and waited as the doors closed and started its climb. “Good Morning, Mr. Parker,” Jarvis greeted him and he smiled. 

“Good morning, Jarvis,” He replied and crossed his arms. 

“Let me know if I can be of any assistance today, welcome back to work,” Jarvis said.

Peter smiled, he knew Tony would be trying to keep an eye on him, “Thank you, Jarvis. Please let Tony know that I will be by to see him later today.” 

“Of course, Mr. Parker,” Jarvis replied and the elevator came to a stop, the doors opening. 

He stepped out into the hall and headed towards his lab. Once inside, the doors closed behind him and he set his bag down on his desk. He smiled and looked around. Everything was just how he had left it. He rubbed his hands together, “Alright, let’s get to work!” 

Peter sat at his computer some hours later murmuring to himself quietly, he looked up from his laptop when he heard the door open and looked over his shoulder to see who it was. He chuckled and shook his head, “Wade! What are you doing here?!” 

Wade was standing there in his Deadpool uniform carrying a small cooler bag. “I came to bring you lunch of course,” He told him. 

Peter stood and sighed deeply, “How did you get past security? You’re not authorized to be in this wing.” 

Wade grinned and laughed before he waved a little pass in front of him, “Courtesy of one Tony Stark.” 

Peter sighed and shrugged, “Alright, well I guess I can take a break.” 

Wade practically bounced on the spot in excitement as he came over to Peter’s desk and set his bag down. They ate lunch together and Peter talked about how his research was going and Wade listened intently, though not really understanding much of it. He was happy to see Peter smiling and getting back into the swing of things. They finished their lunch sometime later and Wade was forced to leave to let Peter get back to work. He was reluctant to go and tried to come up with any excuse he could to extend his visit. 

Peter finally had to literally push him out the door but as he had his hands against Wade’s back in a gentle shove, the doors to his lab opened and he was greeted by Tony and Steve. 

Grins were suddenly plastered on their faces and Steve started laughing. “Are we interrupting?” Tony asked curiously. 

Peter sighed, he knew he wasn’t going to get any more work done today. Soon the four of them were in his lab and Wade was happily explaining that he had brought Peter lunch on his first day back to work. Tony and Steve were clearly very pleased by this and had gone on to ask what he had brought and why there wasn’t any left for them. Peter just smirked and watched the exchange. He was happy to be back. 

 

A few months had quickly flown by and Peter and Wade were sort of still living together. It was a bit of an unspoken thing of course. Wade had moved in after Peter had been attacked to look after him and had just not ever left. More and more of his things turned up and eventually he had his own couple of drawers in Peter’s bedroom. He had started helping Peter pay the rent and he bought groceries whenever he could. 

He hadn’t mentioned to the boy that he had in fact already sold his apartment. He thought it best to keep him in the dark, but Peter had his suspicions. He didn’t complain of course, he loved having Wade around. He was helpful and loving and had dinner ready for him nearly every night of the week. 

He was spoiled rotten and he loved it. Most of the Avengers knew they were seeing each other now, what with Wade’s impromptu visits to the Tower to disturb Peter during work hours to bring him food. It was kind of hard to keep the relationship a secret when Wade went out of his way to let practically everyone in the world know he was dating the one and only, Peter Parker. Peter didn’t mind of course, he was in love with Wade and he didn’t care who knew, except Wade of course…he hadn’t said those three loaded words to him yet and it was beginning to weigh on him heavily.

 

Peter sighed as he stepped out of the car Tony had sent to pick him up. Tony had asked if he could come by his house to take a look at a new invention and he had been excited at the prospect of seeing a prototype of something Tony had been tinkering with. He just wished it had fallen on a different day. He sighed, his hand reaching out to poke the doorbell. It was his twenty-second birthday and he hadn't told anyone of course. 

He didn’t particularly care to have people fussing over him. He was a bit down because Wade had been sent away on a mission earlier in the week and so he had resigned himself to the fact that he would be spending his birthday alone. But then Tony had asked him to come by and he had somewhat reluctantly said yes. So here he was, standing on Tony's doorstep pressing the doorbell gently. 

Jarvis' voice greeted him over the intercom and let him know that Mr. Stark would meet him in the foyer in just a moment. Quietly Peter opened the door when it unlocked and stepped inside. He had only been to Tony's home a handful of times and he took a moment to look around. Standing patiently waiting in the foyer he was soon greeted by Tony only a moment later. 

"Peter! I'm so glad you could make it. Come, right this way,” Tony greeted with a warm smile. 

Tony waved him over and Peter smiled and joined him. "Thanks for inviting me over. So what exactly did you want to show me?” Peter asked. 

Tony just smiled and motioned him towards the doorway up on their left, "Why don't you take a look?" 

Peter smiled and walked a little further and turned to peer into the room he was gesturing towards when a chorus of voices rang out. " _Surprise!_ "

Peter jumped, his hand instinctively clutching at his chest in sheer surprise. There were all his friends, his teammates smiling and yelling in his direction. Tony quickly grabbed his shoulders as Peter turned to walk out of the room and steered him back towards the room full of his friends. 

"Happy Birthday, Peter!" Came several loud and very enthusiastic voices. 

Peter shook his head in disbelief as he took in the sight before him. The entire Avengers Team was there, even Wade. Peter smiled brightly when he saw his boyfriend, still in his Deadpool suit but weaponless, to the extent that he could be weaponless. 

There was always something hidden on the older man. Peter blushed as Wade and the rest of the group started towards him and was scooped up into a bear hug by Wade. Peter hugged him back tightly, so happy to see him back from his mission. "Baby-boy!" Wade cried and held him tightly for a moment, "Happy birthday snookums!" 

Peter laughed and they broke apart as his teammates started to pat him and wish him a happy birthday. Peter felt so overwhelmed and so grateful for his friends in that moment. He hugged each and every one of them, whispering his thanks and shying away from all the attention he was getting.

Tony patted him on the back and Steve came over to see him as well. They smiled warmly at the young man and explained that Wade had asked them for their help in throwing him a surprise party. Peter blushed deeply, he really hadn't expected something like this at all. 

He didn’t even know Wade knew when his birthday was. Wade was soon back by his side, smiling brightly under his mask and Peter reached up to push it up above his nose gently, “Wade...when did you get back?" 

He smiled and shrugged, "Just a couple of hours ago, hence the suit." 

He chuckled and hugged Peter close again. He just smiled against his chest and relaxed against the older man, "Thank you so much for this. I didn't suspect a thing. I really was completely surprised." 

Wade smiled and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "I'm glad you were surprised, baby-boy.” 

Bruce came up to him then and tried to hand him a beer but he politely refused and urged him to drink it instead. Wade was smiling devilishly at Peter when the younger man happened to glance up at him. 

He laughed a little, "What?" Peter asked him nervously and Wade just shook his head, thinking better of whatever he was about to say. 

"Seriously, what is it Wade?" Peter asked curiously.

Wade grinned and leaned down to whisper into Peter’s ear, “Would you like a blow-job, baby-boy?” 

Peter blushed furiously and pulled back to look up at him in an attempt to scowl at the older man. He failed miserably as a smile spread across his face, however. 

Wade grinned, "I'm only kidding!" 

Peter smirked and looked nervously down at his feet, "Maybe later?" Peter spoke low, even somewhat shyly, but Wade heard him and just smiled. 

“Of course, baby-boy. You let me know when you’d like me to make you one,” Wade told him. 

Peter smirked a little more, still looking at the floor for a moment. He then glanced up through slightly lowered lashes at Wade and the older man’s brow arched beneath his mask. "I'm not referring to the one you _drink_ , Wade,” Peter whispered.

Wade’s jaw unhinged slightly and that famous shit eating grin made an appearance. Peter smiled brightly and darted away from the older man, leaving Wade there to gawk at him for just a moment. 

He was quickly by his side again, slipping an arm around Peter's waist and pulling him close, “Baby-boy...are you teasing me? Cuz that'd be mean…" 

Peter smirked, "I would never tease you.” He tried to sound innocent as he traced the line of Wade’s suit zipper up by his neck. 

Wade just gawked at him again and Peter laughed, moving to step away, but Wade still held his hip and pulled him even tighter against him. Peter smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

Truthfully, Peter had been thinking a lot about being intimate with Wade lately. He felt ready to try and get back to where they had left off, all those months ago and he had even set it in his mind that when Wade came home from his mission, he was going to make the first move. He knew Wade had been so patient with him, never pushing him or asking him about it. But he was ready to be intimate again and besides, he couldn’t wait to tell Wade how much he loved him. 

They had moved to sit on a sofa in the living room and Steve and Tony had joined them. They chatted about Peter’s work and Tony’s research, about Wade’s _mad cooking skills,_ as Peter referred to it and Steve had gone on to discuss Tony’s inability to cook anything at all. 

They laughed and relaxed and enjoyed each others company and soon it was late into the evening. Wade was resting against Peter with an arm draped around the boy’s shoulders and Peter kept glancing up at him, biting his lower lip nervously. Wade hadn’t noticed of course as he continued talking to Steve and Bruce who had joined them. 

Peter’s hand drifted from his lap to rest against Wade’s thigh and he squeezed it gently, glancing nervously up at Wade to see if he’d notice. He did. Wade smiled down at him andgently squeezed Peter’s shoulder in response. Peter stood up then and leaned in to whisper into Wade’s ear, “I’m just stepping outside for some air, come join me on the veranda in a minute?” 

Wade nodded and watched as Peter turned from him and excused himself. Bruce and Steve didn’t object and continued on with their conversation with Wade. Wade, however, still hadn’t returned to it completely as he was watching Peter walk towards the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony. 

His eyes fell to the boy’s hips as he walked and he sighed at the sight. “Peter’s got such a nice bum,” Steve interjected, he was clearly watching Wade watch Peter and decided to see if Wade was even remotely listening. 

Wade’s head snapped back towards him to give him an odd look and Steve and Bruce just laughed, the blonde grinning wryly. 

Wade smiled and sighed, shaking his head a bit, “I’ll be back in a few. Just want to go and check on him.” 

Bruce and Steve nodded and watched as Wade stood and went to join Peter on the veranda. Wade slid the door open and stepped outside into the cool night air, he smiled when he saw Peter leaning over the railing not far from him looking out into the ocean. He walked towards him and Peter turned around to lean back against the railing, 

“Hi Petey, everything alright?” Wade asked. 

Peter smiled up at him and nodded, taking Wade’s hand and pulling him in closer. Wade smiled down at the younger man and stepped closer, but apparently it wasn’t close enough for Peter. The young man’s hands caressed Wade’s sides, pulling his hips gently towards him. 

Wade blushed a little as they pressed against one another and nervously he placed his hands on Peter’s biceps. “Petey, what’s gotten-” He started shyly but was effectively cut off by Peter’s soft warm lips pressing firmly against his own. 

Peter kissed him deeply, their bodies pressed against one another’s and soon Wade was responding, kissing him back with fervour. Peter trembled in his grasp and Wade broke the kiss after a moment to make sure he was alright. Peter’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes, Wade would later swear, twinkled in the moonlight. 

Peter reached up to caress the back of Wade’s neck, bringing their lips together once again. This time it was a gentle slow kiss and when they parted Peter breathed against his ear wantonly, “We need to leave… _now_.”

Wade was quickly pulling Peter across the veranda and back into the party. They were saying their goodbyes so suddenly that a few people gave them curious glances but waved nonetheless. Peter thanked everyone for having him and making his birthday such an enjoyable one and as they were walked to the front door by Steve and Tony he thanked them for helping Wade throw such a great party for him. 

While he was in the middle of talking to Tony and Steve, Wade came up behind him and placed his hands on Peter’s hips and all conscious thought slipped from Peter’s mind. Wade just smiled over his shoulder as the words coming from Peter’s mouth stopped abruptly. “Time for Petey to get home to be- _to sleep_. He’s very tired,” Wade told them.

Peter nodded quickly, trying to force a yawn but ended up laughing as Wade started to tickle his sides and push him out the front door. They left Tony and Steve standing in the doorway looking a little confused. They simply waved as they watched Peter and Wade run around the side to where Wade’s car was parked. Tony grinned, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist, “Ah, to be young and in love.” Steve laughed and leaned into Tony’s grasp, smiling beautifully. 

Peter and Wade hopped into the car and were off down the driveway in record time. They didn’t even speak, well couldn’t really, they were too busy laughing. Peter’s hand lay against Wade’s thigh, gently caressing him through his suit. Wade tried to focus on the road making sure to get them home in one piece. He was a bundle of nervous energy and so was Peter apparently. 

Wade kept shooting glances over at the young man in the passenger seat and smiled at him whenever Peter caught his gaze. Peter was biting his lower lip firmly as he gently dragged his nails along Wade’s thigh. Wade groaned slightly and shifted in his seat, stepping on the gas a little harder. 

Peter tried not to distract him, but he wanted to touch him so badly, he just couldn’t help it. He settled with just gripping Wade’s thigh firmly as they came into the city and made their way to their apartment. It wasn’t long before they were in the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Peter was pressing up against him, kissing him deeply. 

Wade groaned into the boy’s mouth, his hands grasping Peter’s hips gently, holding him close. Peter’s arms were wrapped around the older man’s neck and he was standing on his tip-toes and as soon as the elevator opened, Wade started pushing him backwards through the doors. Peter didn’t let go nor did they stop the kiss as they made it to Peter’s apartment. 

Peter finally broke apart from Wade to fish his keys from his pocket and fumbled trying to get the key into the lock. Wade was giggling behind him, honest to God _giggling_ as he watched Peter fumble with the keys. Peter finally managed to get the key into he lock and turned it. When the door opened they were rushing inside, the door slammed shut and barely locked behind them before they were kissing hurriedly again. 

Peter was fumbling with his sweater trying to get it off and they both kicked off their shoes impatiently. Wade ripped off his gloves, tossing them to the floor before Peter was tugging his mask off for him. Peter was chuckling softly against Wade’s lips as his hands found his scarred cheeks. They stumbled towards the bedroom together and Wade lifted him up off the floor. 

Peter gasped in surprise and wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist, holding onto him tightly. Wade grinned and soon he was kicking Peter’s bedroom door open with his foot and laying Peter back against the bed. Peter was blushing furiously as they parted from their kiss and he looked up at Wade who was struggling to find the zipper to his suit. Peter sat up smiling and reached up to help him. He found the hidden zipper up by his neck and slowly started to unzip him. 

Wade was trembling slightly as he watched the younger man undo his suit and shifted a little between Peter’s legs. Peter smiled warmly up at him and as the zipper came down to Wade’s stomach and he was forced to stop. “Your belt…” Peter murmured and Wade blushed deeply before he reached down to unbuckle it. 

He dropped it onto the floor and it landed heavily beside the bed. Peter leaned up to kiss him as he finished tugging the zipper down all the way before his hands were against Wade’s shoulders, helping him out of his suit. Wade slipped his arms out and pushed down his suit quickly, trying not to break the kiss. 

He was forced to break it when he needed to step back and get out of it completely. Peter watched him closely, admiring every inch of exposed skin as Wade divested himself of his suit. He was in nothing but his underwear now, a tight fitting pair of black briefs and Peter couldn’t be happier. 

Wade was smiling nervously down at the younger man and Peter curled a finger, beckoning him to come closer. Wade smirked and kneeled back down on the bed over Peter, “You’re wearing too many clothes.” 

Peter chuckled, “Are you going to help me out of them?” 

Wade smirked and lifted the hem of Peter’s t-shirt, tugging it up and lifting it over the boy’s head before it was tossed carelessly to the floor. Peter smiled up at him sheepishly as Wade eyed him hungrily, his hands moving to caress Peter’s sides. He could feel the young man trembling beneath his fingertips and he looked up to meet Peter’s gaze, “Baby-boy..are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

Peter smiled and reached out to caress Wade’s stomach gently, “I’m positive.” Wade smiled and let his hands wander along the waistband of Peter’s jeans, slowly finding their way to the button of his pants. 

Peter arched up slightly to capture Wade’s lips in a deep kiss and tried to relax as he felt Wade unbuttoning his jeans and pulling on his zipper. He bit at Wade’s bottom lip gently as his pants were shuffled down his hips and Wade pulled back slightly to lift Peter’s hips and pull them completely off. 

Now it was Wade’s turn to take in the sight of Peter’s beautiful body lying beneath him. He was in just his boxers and Wade could clearly see the outline of his cock straining through the soft fabric. His hands found their way back to Peter’s sides and he gently caressed the skin there. 

Peter’s cheeks were flushed and Wade was sure his were as well. Peter placed a reassuring hand on the back of Wade’s neck and pulled him in closer for another kiss. Wade’s eyes fluttered shut and he pressed himself against the young man only to find Peter’s hands urging him to move to lay on the bed. He let Peter guide him to lay back against the bed and Peter was soon straddling his hips.

Wade smiled up at him and watched as Peter toyed with the waistband of his briefs. “I think it would be more fun without these…” Peter whispered and slid back off the bed, pulling Wade’s underwear down as he went. 

Wade blushed hotly and shifted to help make it easier for Peter to remove them. Peter stood back and bit his lower lip as he took in the sight before him. Having Wade sprawled out naked in his bed was doing terrible things to his body. He bit his lower lip a little harder and pushed down his own boxers, stepping out of them. 

Wade groaned softly at the sight which only made Peter’s blush deepen. He came towards Wade again and knelt between his legs, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Wade kissed him back slowly, enjoying the taste of the boy’s mouth. It felt so good to kiss him and Wade’s hands were soon roaming over Peter’s chest, pinching his nipples and caressing his sides. Peter moaned against his lips as Wade caressed him, he had never been so turned on before. His whole body trembled with excitement and he let his hand gently ghost across Wade’s cock. 

Wade gasped against his lips and Peter smiled, nipping at his bottom lip. “Baby-boy…” Wade breathed and shut his eyes tightly at the soft touch. 

Peter shifted slightly against him, letting his own hardness rub against Wade’s. “Wade-“ He choked out and couldn’t help rutting against him slightly. 

Wade groaned and his hands tightened on Peter’s hips, trying to still him, “Peter…I need you…” 

Peter trembled against him and tried to keep still for a moment to think. Wade was holding him steady, their breathing calming slightly and Wade looked up at Peter. Peter’s eyes were heavy with lust and Wade couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth. Peter blushed deeply and started chewing his bottom lip nervously, “Wade…I-“ He started nervously.

Wade just smiled and laid a reassuring hand against Peter’s cheek, “I’ll help you. Just relax.” 

Peter nodded and kissed the palm of Wade’s hand. “We’re going to need lube, baby-boy,” Wade whispered and he was suddenly looking over at the chest of drawers. 

“Bottom drawer, there’s a bottle at the back,” Wade told him as he let his hand slip from the boy’s cheek and Peter slowly climbed off the bed and went to the dresser. 

He fumbled for a moment before he found the bottle and brought it back to the bed. Wade was smiling up at him and Peter put it down next to him before leaning in and kissing him. He was terribly nervous and he was sure Wade could tell. Wade smiled against the boy’s lips and pulled back after a moment, “Relax Peter…here…” 

Wade reached for the bottle of lube beside him and uncapped it. He took Peter’s hand and gently poured some of the liquid onto his fingers, “Just take your time…stretch me wide, baby.” 

He smirked and Peter blushed even deeper before Wade was catching his lips in a heated kiss. Peter groaned softly into his mouth and let his hands wander to lift Wade’s hips slightly against him. Wade’s breath hitched slightly as Peter’s slick fingers caressed his ass, his fingers resting between his cheeks just a little. Wade deepened the kiss, nipping at Peter’s bottom lip before slipping his tongue past his lips. 

Peter moaned and slid his fingers down along the cleft of Wade’s ass, his finger lightly grazing against Wade’s tight hole. Peter broke the kiss and started kissing and licking down Wade’s neck as his fingers explored a little more. Wade was trembling beneath him and Peter tried to steady himself as he traced his tight entrance. 

Wade whimpered softly in his ear and he nudged the tip of his finger against his tight heat. He felt Wade’s hips shift against him and his finger slipped inside of him a little. Wade gasped beneath him and Peter trembled hard as he slipped his finger in a little further. Wade groaned and nipped at Peter’s ear and the younger man nipped at Wade’s neck, licking and sucking. 

Wade groaned, “Peter, please…” 

Peter blushed and slipped his finger in fully. Wade was incredibly tight and Peter couldn’t help thinking about what it would feel like to be encased in his tight heat. He pulled his finger back slowly and slipped it back in again, feeling the tight ring of muscle give way a little easier this time. Wade was whimpering beneath him and Peter lifted his hips a little more, pulling him up onto his thighs. 

Peter started sliding his finger in and out of Wade’s body, slowly curling his finger to stretch him more. When he felt the older man’s body relaxing, he added another finger, slowly stretching him wider. Wade was gasping and biting at Peter’s neck now and Peter trembled trying to concentrate on making him feel good. His fingers continued their exploration when he suddenly felt a taught bundle of nerves deep inside of Wade. 

He stroked it ever so gently and Wade bucked his hips, crying out. Peter blushed deeply and couldn’t help grinning as his other hand reached for Wade’s cock, grasping him firmly. He stroked him slowly and Wade was soon writhing and bucking against him, begging for more. Peter couldn’t believe how hot Wade looked beneath him, how undone he looked. Peter pulled his fingers back and tried to press three fingers inside of him. Wade grunted and pressed back onto Peter’s hand, his fingertips sliding in easily. 

“Peter…I need you- _now_ - _please_ ,” He begged, his hips bucking up against Peter’s hand as he stroked him slowly. 

Peter trembled and withdrew his fingers carefully and Wade let out a pitiful whimper at the loss. Peter kissed him deeply as he fumbled for the bottle of lube. When he found it, he poured a generous amount onto his hand and started to lube up his cock. 

He was shaking badly and Wade could feel the tremors as Peter’s hand moved to grasp his hip. Wade reached up to caress Peter’s arm and he met his gaze. “It’s okay, baby-boy. I’m ready for you…” He whispered and Peter bit his lower lip before he was shifting closer to the warm body beneath him. 

Grasping his cock firmly, he rubbed himself against Wade’s tight hole, gingerly pressing against him. Wade lay his head back against the bed and tried to relax as Peter slowly started pressing inside of him. 

Peter groaned as he slowly pressed inside of Wade’s tight heat. Shutting his eyes, he gasped out and thrust his hips forward a little. Wade groaned loudly as Peter finally bottomed out inside of him and leaned over Wade to kiss him. 

“Fuck-Peter…” He breathed and Peter trembled hard against him. 

Wade was so tight and warm and it felt so fucking good to be inside of him. “Please Peter-I need you to move,” He whimpered, trying to rock his hips back against the younger man. 

Peter pulled his hips back slowly before he thrust back into Wade’s tight heat once again. He moaned loudly into Wade’s neck and tried desperately to keep an even pace. He held himself back, he was terrified of hurting Wade and he struggled to keep himself in control. 

Wade was trying to press back against Peter and the younger man held his hips tightly as he pulled back again only to thrust in as deep as he could, hitting Wade’s prostate dead on. Wade cried out, bucking his hips back onto Peter’s cock. He groaned and gasped as he started fucking Wade faster _harder,_ his hands gripping Wade’s hips tightly. 

Wade’s legs were wrapped around his waist now, holding Peter close. He was whimpering and writhing beneath the young man and Peter’s hand started moving on his cock again. Wade gasped out, “Fuck-Peter- _yes_!” He cried, bucking his hips back onto Peter’s cock.

The younger man choked back a cry as he thrust deeply into Wade, his body shuddering against him as he struck his prostate over and over again. Wade was quickly coming in Peter’s hand, his warm come covering Peter’s hand and stomach. Peter could feel Wade’s body clench tightly around him and he bucked up into him, coming hard with Wade’s name falling from his lips. 

Peter slumped forward against Wade, moaning as his orgasm wracked through him. Wade was trembling, his legs slipping from around Peter’s waist. “Peter… _that…_ ” He breathed, unable to finish his sentence. 

Peter smiled nervously and nipped at his neck, blushing lightly, “Wade…are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Wade shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Peter, “No baby-boy. That was amazing, I feel so fucking fantastic.” 

Peter chuckled softly and nuzzled his neck, “You felt incredible, Wade. I’ve never experienced something like that before.” 

Wade smiled and kissed his cheek and Peter slowly started to untangle himself, pulling out of Wade slowly. Wade shifted and moved to lay back against his pillows, Peter following suit. Peter rest his head against Wade’s chest and Wade slipped an arm over his shoulders. “We should shower…” Wade whispered and Peter smiled.

“Mm, you’re right,” Peter agreed. 

He sat up slowly and looked down at Wade, “Come on, we can shower together.” 

Wade smiled at the thought of having a warm, wet and very naked Peter in his armsand it made his cock twitch. Peter glanced down when he saw Wade’s cock stir and he raised an eyebrow in question. “What?” Wade smirked, “Another perk of having a healing factor…I uh, recharge pretty fast.” 

Peter blushed furiously and shook his head, pulling himself from the bed. Wade chuckled and smiled, “Now let’s take that shower.” 

Wade slipped out of bed and headed for the door but Peter stopped him, pressing close and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. Wade smiled down at him, gently caressing Peter’s sides, looking deep into Peter’s beautiful hazel eyes. 

“I love you, Wade Wilson,” Peter murmured before pressing his lips to Wade’s in a gentle kiss. 

Wade smiled lovingly against Peter’s warm lips, his arms wrapping around the younger man, holding him tightly against him. “I love you, Peter Parker,” He murmured against Peter’s lips. 

Peter just smiled against him for a moment before dragging him towards the bathroom.

 

_Smile, somebody loves you._


End file.
